The Berry Wars
by GypsySoul05
Summary: Rachel last day of Sophomore year is her breaking point, being abandon by her fathers, and being the laughing stock of Lima. She just take off, maybe to never look back. But before she can make it to Broadway she needs to get her revenge on. Come Junior year everyone will pay for what they've done. One way or the other! I haven't decided on a pairing or if there will be one.
1. Chapter 1

The Berry Wars Chapter One

POV: Rachel

The last day of Sophomore year was the final straw for Rachel Barbara Berry. Hitting an all time low on the SUCK FACTOR that was her existence. She had been slushied 13 times that day alone, her locker had been broken into and vandalized. Someone had cut the straps on her backpack, so that they snapped at the worst time as she was running to class. She had been locked in the auditorium until the cleaning crew came at quarter to 11pm. Honestly the list went on and on. But the final straw was her car. Someone had broken out all her windows and flattened all her tires. All FOUR of her damn tires.

She called a tow truck, and hid in the back seat until they showed up. She sat there shivering, crying and feeling bad for herself. She was so angry! So angry at everyone but mostly herself. Why did she let everyone walk all over her? First her fathers, and now the McKinley high population.

In her heart she knew that her days in Lima were numbered she just had to stick it out until the end of senior year. Then she would go to New York, and be everything that she needed to be to make it on Broadway. Nothing was going to stand in her way of Broadway. Nothing.

"You just need to get mean." she whispered to herself. She needed to "Toughen Up." as Hiram told her they last time she'd seen him. That was two years ago, her dads decided the were going to Key West, FL where they wouldn't be judged any more after seeing some stupid ass commercial on TV. Apparently Rachel wasn't to be included in their new life in judgment free Key Fucking West.

She let herself into her dark and quiet house, once the tow truck guy was gone. "I forgot to pay the light bill again." she muttered to herself as she sat heavily onto the old dilapidated sofa in the living room and began to cry again.

Hours later she stood up heading to the kitchen and hit the corner of the coffee table with her already bruised knee. In a blind range she picked up the table and tossed it over her head and it crashed into the TV splintering the table and shattering the tv. Once she started she wasn't able to stop she picked up pictures of the Berry family that were framed with lies and broken promises throwing them into the wall. She ripped the fabric from the sofa to shreds in her anger.

Four hours later the entire Berry House was destroyed. There wasn't one piece of furniture intact, not one cheap knock off vase standing, not one picture hanging on the wall. But instead ripped in several pieces and left on the ground. Drinking glasses, glass tableware broken laying lifeless. It was utter destruction and for the first time in Rachel's life she felt in control, and she liked it.

She headed up to her room and grabbed a bag, using her cell phone's flashlight app she packed a bag of things that she would need. Two weeks worth of clothes, toiletry essentials, her laptop, her cell phone. She stepped over the debris in her fathers tattered room and opened the safe she took out the 30 grand that was sitting there, shoving it into her bag. She would later deposit it into her checking account, wasn't safe to carry that much cash, she knew that.

She took one last look around her childhood house and walked out. She walked to the garage, lifted the door manually and pulled back the cover on the only thing that Shelby , did right by her. Her late granddaddy's 1969 Pontiac Firebird convertible. It was the only thing in the world that she had left of the person who truly loved her. The only person that she came first to. Fighting back the tears she ran her hand down the gleaming red paint. Having just waxed it two weeks ago, it gleamed up at her lovingly.

She popped the trunk placed her bags into the trunk, checked the tires, the spare, her emergency kit. Check all the fluids for the classic car, and then without looking back. Rachel Barbra Berry left Lima, Ohio.

She left without telling a soul where she was going, when and if she was coming back. There was no use in kidding herself no one would even know she had left.

"Hola niña ¿Te has perdido?" came a snicker from behind her.

Rachel crossed her arms and looked at the teenager in front of her. "No, I'm not lost. I'm looking for Hector."

"Hector's ocupado." he said giving her body a once over. His was dressed in lose sweats, a wife beater. His dark hair slightly curly and slicked back. He had the lightest brown eyes Rachel had ever seen, they were almost gold. He had a uncolored tear drop tattoo to the left of his eye. On his left arm was a beautiful initiate dragon tattoo that Rachel found mesmerizing.

"I've an appointment." she said with a raised eyebrow. She was intimidated by the size of the guy in front of her. They might be around the same age but he had bulging muscles the size of her head.

"Raul deja a la chica blanca en paz!" called an older man from the doorway to the gym. "Are you Rachel?"

"Yeah, are you Hector?" she called out to him making her way to where he stood.

"Yeah that's me. Marlena said you wanted to talk to me?" Hector said motioning her to take a seat.

"Nice to meet you, thank you for seeing me." Rachel sat down in the chair and took in all the trophies.

"What can I do for you?"

"I want you to teach me how to fight." she said simply smiling at the man.

In all fairness to him he didn't outright laugh, he just nodded and looked at her. "Why would a pretty girl like you need to know how to fight?"

"Because I need to know how to protect myself." she said watching for signs of condescension.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the best in California, and you came highly recommended. Listen I don't expect to be able to take on everyone. I just need to re-tone my muscles. I'm a brown belt in karate, TaeKnowdo, and Jui Jitsu. I'm rusty and I haven't been in any competitions in over two years. But I have the core muscles. I'm no slouch and I'm a fast learner."

Hector leaned back in shock, looking over the little girl now with a different eyes. "You know how to fight, you don't need me."

"I'm classically trained, yes. But where I'm going I need to learn how to fight dirty.

The man tossed his head back and laughed. "And where exactly are you going?"

Rachel leaned back with a smile on her face. "Back to high school."

Translations:

"Hola niña ¿Te has perdido?" {Hello Girl are you lost?}

"Raul deja a la chica blanca en paz!" {Raul leave the white girl alone}

**Taylor's Notes**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**This story isn't written in stone and I haven't decided on who **

**Rachel will end up with yet. I haven't gotten to that yet. **

**She still too closed off. I'd love to hear your idea of **

**what should happen.**

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Weeks Later**

"Raúl si no dejas de mirar mi culo, me voy a servirle sus bolas en un plato." Rachel said through clenched teeth as she pounded on the 150 pound heavy bag. She kept picturing Puckerman's face, then Kavorsky, and last Azimo. She hated them all, and they would rue the day that messed with Rachel Freaking Berry.

"Vamos 'Chel, ¿cómo esperas que yo sea capaz de ignorar que buen culo tuyo. Tal vez si me dejas golpeó y puedo olvidarme de ti! "

"Don't you 'Chel me Raúl , and I told you you're not my type."

"'Chel I'm everybody's type." he promised leaning back against the wall watching her , grinning at her 'perfection' as he liked to call it.

"Rachel that's it for tonight, you don't want to strain anything." Hector called out from where he was watching her in the corner of the room.

"Alright Hector, see you tomorrow." Rachel stilled the bag, then ripped off her gloves. Rolled her neck as she walked to her bag sitting on the floor next to Raul.

"Let me walk you to your car." Raul asked following her.

"I can take care of myself." she smiled as left him as she headed out of the gym.

"Stop chasing that tail, she doesn't want you." one of Raúl friends told him.

"I know, that's what makes me want her so bad." he admitted as he watched the little fighter hop into her car and head off. "I've got it bad man. She wont even give me the time of day."

Rachel pulled into her parking spot at the cheap hotel she was staying at this month. Stockton wasn't the nicest place to spend her summer vacation. But she had come her on a mission. She spent two weeks left in May to dive around California enjoying the ocean and the sun. She took two weeks to 'find herself' to figure out what she wanted, who she wanted to be, and how she would achieve these goals.

Then she mapped out the plan of how to get there. Finding Hector had been essential. She wasn't blowing smoke about being trained in three different martial arts. Her fathers had demanded that she be in dance classes, voice lessons, and piano lessons. But her granddaddy had asked them to let her pick and activity that she wanted that she loved.

At first her dad's didn't like the idea of her being classically trained as a 'killing machine' as they called it. But her granddaddy stood his ground and said simply. "She's going to be tiny, she always will like her grandmother god bless her soul, and it would be a good idea if she could protect herself. We're not always going to be able to be with her to protect her." they agreed, but little did anyone know just how true that would come to be.

"No feeling sorry for yourself dearie." she mocked her reflection in the rearview mirror. She grabbed her bag headed into the hotel room. She spent the rest of the night meditating before going to sleep. Tomorrow would be the last day with Hector before heading back to Lima, and she would need all her wits to deal with that emotional upheaval.

The following day was good for the soul, Hector took her to mother's family get together. It was so nice to see an actual family interact. Rachel fell in love with Benita the moment she met Hector's mother, three weeks ago. The woman took one look at Rachel and pulled her into her arms to hug her. Today was no different from all the other . She could right into your soul.

"Es niña bien, somos su familia." Benita whispered to her softly, in the process nearly cracking Rachel's façade all together.

"Gracias por invitarme usted. Héctor es un salvavidas." Rachel said softly hugging her back, barely containing the tears,

"Te quedas aquí, donde su ser querido, no volver a este Lima." Benita said pilling food onto Rachel's plate.

"Ojalá pudiera, pero tengo algo que debo hacer primero. Pero voy a volver para una visita. Te lo prometo." Rachel said revealing for the first time that she had to go back to Lim to prove that they didn't break her, but that she would come back and visit this family who had taken her in.

Rachel headed back to Lima that night. It would take her about two and a half days with her scheduled stops. She had left her address for Hector and Benita her address on the off chance they would come to Ohio and wanted to visit. She had said goodbye to all the boxers even Raul and they promised to keep in touch.

Years ago she had written all her goals and plans down to keep track of how she would get to where she needed to be. It was something that her parents though very important, to have a happy healthy life. Her Granddaddy had always said

"Goals are good, their important. But planning the shit out of everything in life is boring as hell. Have a few goals check on them once a year, and LIVE baby girl as long as your on track that is all that matters." he would say with a wink.

So that is what she was doing she didn't have a huge plan for revenge, she knew it was going to happen, just like she knew Broadway would happen. But she was going to stop living like every moment hinged on her Broadway dreams.

Rachel Berry was going to learn how to live, like no was watching, like she'd never been hurt, and just simply be herself.

The first thing that she did when she arrived home was call a cleaning service. The Berry house was still in shambles. "Wow, Dearie you really did a number on this place." she laughed to herself.

The second thing she did was sell the over priced luxury car her fathers had bought her out of guilt. She pockets all the cash from that transaction, she loved to haggle. Poor man never knew what hit him.

The third thing she did was have a yard sale and sold off every stick of furniture and clothing that she hadn't destroyed. Including the kitchen and appliances and cabinets. She was the only Berry who knew how to cook and she hated the appliances and the cabinets that only Finn freaking Hudson could reach.

The fourth thing that she did was have the entire house repainted, carpets ripped up and new hardwood floors put down. Inside and out. She had the exterior of the house painted a toasty tape with a cream beige trim and front door. On the inside all the rooms were done in a light lilac color.

The fifth thing she did was go online to Ashley's Furniture and order all new furniture for the house. Living, Dining, Kitchen, her Bedroom. She had taken over the master bedroom when the cleaning crew had gutted the house.

The fifth thing that she did was send her fathers a scathing threatening fax informing them that they had 24 hours to sign her emancipation papers, sign the house over to her, and to release her trust fund, in no uncertain terms.

The sixth thing that she did was go on an online shopping spree. For a new kitchen and to replace her terrible wardrobe. She had never wanted to wear the clothing that her fathers had bough her. But when it became apparent that slushied would be an every day thing she stopped fighting it. She spent a fortune on vintage 80's tee's, and six different pairs of knee high 4 inch boots but she had to have them.

The seventh thing she did was leave the house for the first time since coming home two weeks ago. She drove to the exclusive 'curls 4 u' salon and had herself a little makeover. She had her hair trimmed, and streaked with chunky blonde highlights, which in turn had her natural red highlights pop. She got her wax on, (which ouch) was still painful after all these years of having the procedure done. She went to the big wholesale market outside Lima and stocked up on enough food for a family of 10 for like 6 moths. ~So she wasn't a shopping fan…so kill her.

The eighth thing that she did was sign herself up to continue her education on her martial art skills, as well as dance, piano, and vocal. They would start the following week.

The ninth thing that she did was renovate her basement. One half was a home gym and the other have was a recording studio like set up that was 100% sound proof.

The tenth thing that she did was rescue a 6 month old boxer , which she quickly name Alura. They were instant best friends, both forsaken, but resilient.

**Translations:**

"Raúl si no dejas de mirar mi culo, me voy a servirle sus bolas en un plato {Raul if you keep looking at my ass, I'm going to serve his balls on a plate}

"Vamos" Chel, ¿cómo esperas que yo sea capaz de ignorar que buen culo tuyo. Tal vez si me dejas golpeó y puedo olvidarme de ti! " {Come on Rachel, how do you expect me to ignore that nice ass of yours. Maybe if you let be hit that I can get over it.}

Es niña bien, somos su familia. {It's alright Girl m we are your family now}

Gracias por invitarme usted. Héctor es un salvavidas {thank you for having me over. Hector is a lifesaver.

Te quedas aquí, donde su ser querido, no volver a este Lima{you stay here where your loved, not go back to this Lima}

Ojalá pudiera, pero tengo algo que debo hacer primero. Pero voy a volver para una visita. Te lo prometo. {I wish I could, but I have something I must do first. But I'm going back for a visit. I promise.}

**Taylor's Notes**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**This story isn't written in stone and I haven't decided on who **

**Rachel will end up with yet. I haven't gotten to that yet. **

**She still too closed off. I'd love to hear your idea of **

**what should happen.**

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	3. Chapter 3

Before Rachel realized it summer vacation was over and she was preparing for her Junior year. Her fathers had been decent about her demands and had simply done exactly as she requested because they didn't want to risk exposure.

"Alura, You want to have a run today?" she called out to the dog who was currently chewing on a chew toy on her bed in the corner of the kitchen. The dog perked up instantly and headed over bouncing. "You're so silly. Come on lets go." Rachel pulled off the leash from the coat rack and clicked into place on the boxers collar.

Rachel learned early on that boxers required lots of attention, lots of exercise and space to roam. She didn't care that the forty pound dog though she was a lap dog, or that she stole the covers in bed when they snuggled. For the first time in years Rachel wasn't alone and she would never give that up. Never.

They made their way to Rachel's favorite park, it was about 2 blocks over so they walked the distance. Rachel ear buds in and singing softly to her Bad English track on her ipod. Alura seemed to like her singing because she crowded closer and brushed Rachel's bare leg as they walked.

They made it to the park and after looking around seeing the park empty she took Alura's leash off and they ran. They ran carefree, like children, laughing as they raced over and over again. Rachel fell to the ground and Alura was instantly on top of her. Kissing her , pouncing off the ground and snuggling her owner as they played.

"What a cute dog."

"Thank you." Rachel rolled her eyes her peace was over. "Hello Brittany, did you enjoy your summer vacation?"

"Yeah, I only got los tin the sewers once. Do I know you?"

"Not to really, I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry."

"No your not!" the girl laughed. "Rachel goes to McKinley, we had PE together last year. You're too pretty to be Rachel."

Rachel felt herself blush. "Well…I …mean.. thank you?" she finally managed to get out as Alura looked at Brittany with a tilt of her floppy ears.

"No Biggie, so um who are you really?"

"I really am Rachel." Rachel found herself chucking.

"You can't be. I'm going to call you Rae-Rae. What's your dogs name?" the blond asked sitting down on the ground motioning for the puppy to come over.

"Alura." Rachel sat down next to Brittany and called the puppy over who happily bounced over kissing Rachel on the cheek.

"I can't have a dog, I have a cat." the blonde said with a frown. "I can't have a duck either because have a cat."

"well you can come to the park to visit the ducks, and then that way you don't have to take care of them. You'll be like the fun parent. No responsibilities and all the fun stuff ."

"Your Funny Rae-Rae." Brittany looked the short girl. "So you're going to McKinley right?"

"Yes I'll be a Junior."

"Me too." she said excited. "Maybe we'll have a class together. Or we can have lunch together!"

Rachel looked at the girl shaking her head, Brittany had always been sweet a little loopy but always sweet. "I'm not sure Brittany, but if things work out, I'd really like that."

"Yay!" Brittany pulled her into a hug. It was the first hug she had been given in Lima in over two years.

"I have to go Brittany but I'll see you in the halls ok?"

"Do you really have to go?" Brittany pouted. "My two best friends are on their way, they'd love to meet you."

_I doubt that _"Some other time maybe, ok?" Rachel could hear the faint sounds of Spanish cursing. "I have to go, Bye Brittany. I 'll see you later." Rachel jumped up and began to run whistling for Alura to follow her. She reattached the leash at the west exit of the park, she looked back just in time to see Brittany pointing her out the none other then Santana Lopez and the blonde HBIC, McKinley's own golden child, Quinn Fabray.

The morning of the first day of school Rachel rolled out of bed laughing when Alura popped out from under the covers looking at her like _where do you think you're going? _As Rachel got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, and off the shoulder TMNT tee shirt with a pair of flat knee high chucks.

"I have school today sweetie, you have the whole house to yourself...but I think I'm going to section you off to the kitchen only." she frowned about locking the puppy into only one area. But she had done her research and knew that Boxers had terrible separation anxiety on occasion, and this being the first time the puppy would be alone, Rachel figured she would leave the destruction zone as small as possible. Plus the doggie door was in the kitchen.

After feeding the puppy, and leaving a big bowl of water she engaged the new alarm system and locked the side door, Yeah she had re-keyed all the lock in the house as well. She hopped into her convertible and headed to McKinley with her game face on.

She made sure that she was one of the first to arrive to the school. She wanted to use caution with her car. She parked it at the teachers parking and covered it with it's protective cover. If something happened to her car, she wasn't sure if she could stop from hurting someone.

She headed to the front office and slapped her paperwork on the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need to update my records. There have been some adjustments in my lifestyle." the woman looked over through the paperwork and then looked at her with a sad smile.

"Maybe you should talk to Ms. Pillsbury."

"No need for that. Please just update my records, I'll need a new locker as well. I refuse to have the same broken locker."

"Of course sweetie. If you'll have a seat I'll take care of that." the older woman who had always been friendly was now pitying her, it wasn't something that Rachel could handle. If she only knew how much better everything was now, in comparison. Rachel laughed to herself. She phone buzzed in her pocket and she frowned. Very few people knew her phone number.

**Incoming Call: Unknown Caller**

"Hello?"

"precioso 'Chel! Bebé que estoy herido que no me has llamado."

"Raúl? ¿Cómo demonios has conseguido mi número? "

"Le pregunté a mamá Benita, ella me dijo que le dijera a regresar rápidamente a Stockton para que pueda asegurarse de que usted come adecuadamente"

"Raul, seriously I'm at school why are you really calling?"

"Whoa baby girl calm down. I'm calling to see how you is. You know it's been a whole month, and no word from you." his English getting better by the second.

"Con artist!" she accused with a chuckle. "I spoke to Hector and Benita at least once a week."

"Oww that hurts, what about me. Don't I count?" he asked.

"Oh stop it. Honestly is everything ok in Cali?"

"Everything is fine except you're not here." he flirted with her, Rachel could hear the rest of his friends laughing in the background. "You're ruining my street cred woman."

"Así que lo siento papi! Mi pobre Papi. ¿Echa de menos me lo eh? Tengo que Sprung, lástima que no se puede conseguir ninguna." Rachel said softly with her best sexy voice into the phone when she heard someone come into the office behind her.

" 'Chel you're fighting dirty." he groaned into the phone.

"I learned from the best Papi." she chuckled. "I'll call you later and we'll talk ok Raul?"

"Yeah I'll talk to you later." Rachel was smirking when she hung up her phone and looked over to see where Ms, Heggler was at with her paper work.

"Are you new here?"

Rachel looked over to see Santana and Quinn watching her like a hawk. Rachel wasn't able to hold back her laughter. Her head tossed back and she just laughed until tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Not exactly."

When the secretary came back into view Rachel stood up and reached for the paper work. She gave both the head cheerios one last look and left the room just barely avoiding Brittany as she bounced in. "Rae-Rae! You were right! In the hallway and everything!" she pulled the girl into a hug and jostled her around.

"It's good to see you again Brittany. I'll see you later, you know in the halls." she said with a wink and headed off down the hall.

Translations:

precioso 'Chel! Bebé que estoy herido que no me has llamado.{beautiful Chel ! Baby girl I'm hurt you haven't called me.}

Raúl? ¿Cómo demonios has conseguido mi número?{Raul? How in the hell did you get my number?}

Le pregunté a mamá Benita, ella me dijo que le dijera a regresar rápidamente a Stockton para que pueda asegurarse de que usted come adecuadamente{I asked Mama Benita, she told me to tell you to hurry back to Stockton so she can make sure you eat properly}

Así que lo siento papi! Mi pobre Papi. ¿Echa de menos me lo eh? Tengo que Sprung, lástima que no se puede conseguir ninguna.{So sorry about that daddy! My poor daddy. You miss me so huh?I've got you sprung, too bad you can't get none.}

**Taylor's Notes**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**This story isn't written in stone and I haven't decided on who **

**Rachel will end up with yet. I haven't gotten to that yet. **

**She still too closed off. I'd love to hear your idea of **

**what should happen.**

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	4. Chapter 4

The Berry Wars Chapter Four

* * *

POV: Santana

Santana watched as the short girl left the office, her entire interaction with Brittany including the wink.

"Did you understand what she was saying in Spanish?"

"Not all of it, but she's fluent there's no question to that, whoever she was talking to she told them they're sprung."

"Sprung?" Quinn asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"it's slang for like meaning so in love that you'd so anything and not care how you look." Santana said trying to make her best friend understand,

"You don't have to act like I'm stupid, because I don't understand gangster talk." Quinn rolled her eyes. "We live in Liam for crying out loud. Well I've never been 'sprung' and I doubt that I'll ever be."

Santana tried not to laugh, she really did but she wasn't able to stop it when Brittany bounced in and started to singing "I'm Sprung." She pulled the blonde into her arms to quiet her.

"So the new girl, is the girl from the park?" she asked leaning against the door frame, where she had a good view of the hall, and the commotion that the little beauty was causing.

"Rae-Rae? Yeah she's great right?"

"we'll see." Santana said smirking when she walked by and shoulder checked two hockey players as she passed them, like a boss. The two guys turned to look at the girl.

"What the hell-o good looking."

"Oh did I just run into you?" she said sweetly up at the mullet freak. "I'm so sorry." she smirked. "Next time I'll be more subtle." she said winking at them and taking off down the hall.

Okay, no one. NO ONE understood what just happened, never mind the two idiots who were now chasing after the little brunette, asking to carry her books or you know like carry _her_ to class.

"Okay what just happened." Quinn demanded from the middle of the hallway.

"No idea but it did happen." Santana laughed and headed down the hall to her locker. Junior year was going to be exciting.

* * *

POV: Puckerman

Puck headed down the halls of McKinley like the BAMF that he was. He owned this school. All the chicks wanted him. Not that he blamed him he was hot, talented, and he was leaving Lima. Nothing and no one was going to stand in the way of that, and chicks knew it.

He was talking up some hot new freshman when he opened his locked and was greeted with a face full of slushie. "What the fuck!" he shouted the sting of the ice and sugar in his eyes was so painful had been able he might have cried. "Who did this!" he shouted at the hallway that was now at a standstill. "I'm going to find out who did this and I'm going to beat the ever loving hell out of you." he said as he slammed his locker shut and stomped off to the bathroom to clean up. Someone was going to pay for this.

POV: Rachel

Rachel stood by her locker, having a perfect view to see Puckerman take a slushie to the face. She chuckled to herself and put her nondescript designer messenger bag into her locker and headed to her first class. **AP Spanish II, W. Schuester** this should be interesting.

Rachel almost made a critical error, by sitting in the front of the class as she use to do. Instead she opted for the back seat in the corner where she could watch everyone and see both exits at all times. Lessoned learned and all.

She had been early enough to get her seat before the crowd came in, However there was one uppity baby cheerio that took one look at her and said "Move, your in the wrong seat."

"No." Rachel said leaning back at her keeping eye contact and smirking at her.

"You're going to regret this bitch, just you wait." she said narrowed her eyes and sat two seats in front of her. She smirked as Santana Lopez walked in and made a beeline for Rachel's seat. "Told you bitch."

"New girl, you're in the wrong seat." Santana said with a sarcastic tone and a vindictive smile. "I know you don't know the rules. But the Cheerios and the jocks sit in the back."

"Not anymore." Rachel shrugged her shoulders smiling at her.

"Oh sweetie, really you're cute, but not that cute." Santana went to launch the girl out of the seat by sheer force, but clearly it was an error.

Because the minute Santana put her hands on the girl she felt the muscle that she had been hiding, she had thirty seconds of realization before Rachel grabbed her arm, twisted it and Santana was face planting the desk. Her shoulder burning, at this angle one inch and her should would pop out of place, Rachel knew it and by the now worried look on Santana's face she did too. "Como dije no más Sweetie!" the Rachel released the cheerleader who landed on the floor out of breath.

"I sit where I want, when I want period." she said sitting back in the seat, as if nothing happened. She shot a raised brow at the baby cheerio who squeaked and flipped around in her seat.

"You realized you just fucked with the wrong girl right?" Santana demanded, shaking her arm. Taking the seat next to Rachel after straightening her uniform and pony.

"Listen Lopez, I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of your idiotic pyramid, or your insane coach. no tiene miedo…not even a little bit. " she said with a sweet smile. "Would you like to know why?" she paused to make sure that everyone was listening. "Because there isn't one thing that any of you can do to that I can't do back at you three times harder." she said with a wink and she leaned back again, clearly blocking out the rest of the class.

After that she didn't have any problems with the student body. She walked down the hall, Jacob Ben Israel trailing behind her asking for an exclusive. Apparently word had gotten out that the new girl had taken on Santana Lopez and was still standing. Of course Rachel knew it was just a matter before they got out of their shock and attacked her again when she but her guard down…that wasn't going to happen. Not ever again.

* * *

Rachel headed off back to her locker when she spotted Quinn Fabray heading her way with a slushie. "Well that didn't take long." she smirked to herself.

"Hey Freak!" she called as she same up behind her. Rachel dropped to the ground swung out her foot knocking the HBIC to the ground as she hit the bottom of the cup just so that it landed all over the head cheerio.

"Maybe you missed the memo Lucy, I'm not afraid of you and your cronies. " Rachel stood up and smiling she stepped over the still gasping blonde and headed off to the lunch room.

"Rae-Rae! Can we have lunch together?" Brittany came bouncing over.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Rachel nodded over her shoulder when Quinn was being lifted to her feet by two cheerios.

"I told Quinn it was a bad idea, I mean when Santana told us what happened .. I was like just leave her alone she wasn't bothering anyone." Brittany frowned. "They didn't really listen though."

"Some people are just stuck in a pattern." Rachel smiled. "If you want to have lunch with me, lets do it." she pulled the blonde into a half hug and they headed to the cafeteria there arms around one another as they walked.

* * *

**Translations: **

como dije no más ! {like I said not anymore Sweetie!}

* * *

**Taylor's Notes**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**This story isn't written in stone and I haven't decided on who **

**Rachel will end up with yet. I haven't gotten to that yet. **

**She still too closed off. I'd love to hear your idea of **

**what should happen.**

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Berry Wars Chapter Five**

* * *

Rachel was getting undressed for PE which she happened to have with Brittany when she felt eyes one her. She looked over to see Santana staring at her. "Like something you see malvavisco." she teased.

"I'm not a marshmallow." Santana muttered coming closer. "I've never seen a girl with an eight pack and not be the size of Karofsky." she reached out to touch the girls abs.

"Sorry azúcar not even on the third date," Rachel laughed and pushed her hand away.

"Are you trying to get under my skin." The Latina asked crowding the smaller girl, when pure intimidation failed she turned on the sex appeal to get people to do what she wanted. It never failed her. She made it so that she was close enough that her breath stirred the girls hair.

"Oh usted es demasiado lindo! ¿Estás tratando de seducirme azúcar? Creo que por su propio bien debe caminar lejos, la mejor manera de evitar la quemadura." Rachel giggled, pulling her workout shirt over her head then pulling off her jeans and replacing them with tiny balck jeans,

"I d-don't need to try to seduce you." Santana finally stated leaning slightly against the locker.

"Santana, esto será sólo está advirtiendo. Yo soy el fuego, baby, y será quemada. Ahórrese el dolor y jugar con las otras niñas de esta escuela, usted no está listo de mi clase de amor." Rachel whispered owning the space between them.

Her body rolling into the Latina, who was beginning to breathe heavily. "Not." Rachel licked her own lips. "Even." she ran a hand caressingly down the Latina's arm. "A." rested it on the girls bare hip. "Little." she moved so that there was no breathable space between them and she softly melted their lips together in a passionate yet almost non existent kiss, due to how quickly it was over. "Bit." she said pulled away and left the locker room.

* * *

**POV: Santana**

"Oh, Dios mío, a la mierda la brujería!" Santana whispered her eyes closed, as she tried to get her breathing under control. She was still there when Coach Sue came into the locker room and started to scream at her, it didn't matter she still count move. Her legs were like jell-o. "I can't move Coach, my legs…they don't work."

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't' know." Santana slid to the ground when they finally gave out.

"For Christ sake Santana, are you seriously hurt." the coach broken her normal non caring façade and rushed over to the girl on the ground. :Do I need to call your parents?"

"No, I'll be ok. I'm just out of breath I think. My legs aren't cooperating is all, Coach I'll be out of here in a few minutes, need a second to get my crap together."

"Are you sure Santana, you really look shook up." Sue watched her with concern.

"Bit off more then I could chew." Santana admitted running her hand through her hair.

"Alright I'll see you out there." the coach gave her one more look over and then headed out into the gym.

Santana sat in the room for another ten minutes before being able function. She tightened her pony, straightened her practice uniform and headed out to where the cheerios where practicing. She headed right over the Quinn. "Listen the new girl, leave her alone. She isn't after our spots on the pyramid. She isn't afraid to play dirty. She isn't worth it. She's in most of my classes I'll give up my seat."

"You can't be serious, Santana where the top of the pyramid." Quinn said tossing her pom-poms to the ground.

"In a world that cares about who's on top and who's on the bottom. That girl doesn't life in that world. She will ruin both of us if we push back, she's warned us. Something tells me it's the only one were going to get. I don't want you to be hurt. "

"She can't hurt me." Quinn scoffed.

"How's your back." Santana asked with a raised brow. "Listen she's leaving Britt alone, and at the end of the day that's all that matters. You and I don't have to prove ourselves, if we leave her alone and let her do her own thing she'll leave us alone."

"And that's what you want?"

"No, but I'm smart enough to know what battles can be won and the ones that can't. " she said more honestly then she had been in years as she watched the little brunette climb the 15 foot rope in the L-position in under a minute.

The new football coach ran over and demanded her do it again this time being timed. She did with even less effort then the first time. Santana had seen the muscles, she had felt them. This girl who ever she was not what she seemed, and she was dangerous. Santana didn't know how, or why she knew this, but she just did.

"Lopez who's the new girl?" Sue said watching the girl with as much fascination as she was.

"I don't know coach."

"Find out, I need information." Santana whipped around and shook her head.

"I can't coach, I can't." Santana started to breathe shallowly,

"Lopez what the hell is wrong with you!" she demanded. Sue, Quinn, and Brittany rushed over to the girl who was all but hyperventilating. Santana wasn't able to breathe. It was like she just couldn't get the breath into her lungs. Her vision was going hazy.

"What's going on?" Santana looked up her eyes tunneling to focus on the tiny brunette coming to stand over. "Santana, can you breathe? Blink one if you can hear me." he girl was crouching over her. Santana blinked. "Good girl, are you having trouble getting air? Blink once for yes." Santana blinked. "Ok I'm going to try to help you ok, blink once for yes." Santana blink. She felt a stinging pressure on her hand on the inside of her palm and her vision was starting to get better. "That's good take some calming breaths." the girl smiled at her.

"Were going to sit you up ok? Blink once for yes." Santana blinked. "Brittany come sit behind Santana." she felt Brittany come behind her. "Ok Brittany I need you to apply pressure right here and here." Santana felt Rachel's fingers in the middle of her back right above her shoulder blades, then were replaced by Brittany's familiar ones. "Is that better Santana? Blink once for yes."

Rachel was so calm just looking deeply into her eyes. Santana blinked. "Very good. Quinn I need you to apply pressure here and here." again the quick sensation of Rachel's fingers which were quickly replaced by Quinn's firmed touch.

"Ok Santana I want you to listen to my voice and breathe evenly ." Rachel looked up at the people around them. "Did anyone call the nurse? And maybe her parents, does she have asthma, what caused this?" no one had an answer to her questions she Rachel rolled her eyes and she continued to speak softly to the Latina.

Sue fished her cell phone out of her pocket and called Santana's parents, while Beiste called for the school nurse on the school issued walkie.

They stood there for a little over four minutes as Santana soon became able to breathe on her own . "I think I'm ok now."

"Ok then , azúcar." Rachel smiled and released her firm hold on her hand. "Ok guys she should be ok." she looked at the girl one last time looking her over as if to make sure she really was ok. Then she stood and walked out of the gym.

"What the hell just happened!" Sue demanded.

"I've been asking that all day." Santana muttered getting to her feet leaning against Brittany. "Q I'm going home with my mom you take my car and give Britt's a ride home, my key are in my locker ok?"

"Sure S, no problem. Are you ok?"

"I think so." Santana smiled. "Stay away from her ok?"

"Okay, don't worry about us. Maybe you should go to the ER to make sure you're all right."

"Ok, Q. Britt you're going to be ok with Q taking you home right?"

"Yeah Sannie, you're gonna be ok. Rae-Rae knew just how to fix you right up."

"Exactly, Q I mean it."

"ok …ok." she promised with a smile. She let them walk her to the nurses office and sat there waiting for her mom. Trying not to think about what had happened and what has caused her panic attack.

* * *

**POV: Puckerman**

It had been two week, two weeks of getting slushied every mother fucking day. Always by surprise. At his house when he walked out the front or side door. Getting into his car, at his locker, at his gym locker, in his shop class. It was never ending. How the person kept setting up the elaborate pranks he didn't know. Nor did he know who was behind it.

Today he had made it all the way to the last period thinking that this was a slushie free day only to be slushied at the very last minute of the school day by a little brunette.

"Rachel?"

"Oh so you do remember me? I wasn't sure since it's been 6 years since you spoke to me." she looked him over shaking her head in disgust. "No fun getting slushied every day, never knowing where it's coming from, is it."

He shook his head as he wiped the slushie from his eyes. "No, not really."

"Try several times a day for two years. You stop the slushies starting tomorrow, or I'll make sure you're slushied once a day every day." she turned tossed the large plastic into the trashcan and walked out of the school.

"Wait…what just happened?" he muttered to himself. He was flabbergasted. He just found the person that was torturing him for two weeks and there was nothing that he would do. _Not a damn thing, because no matter how mad he was about it, and how bad it made him look. He wasn't able to hurt her like that, not again. He barely survived it six years ago._

He fed out of the building chasing after her. "Wait Rachel! Wait." he ran down the steps after her running to where she was heading to a classic convertible.

"I have nothing at all to say to you Puckerman." She placed her bags into the back seat. "Just put a band on the slushies, we don't have to have any other contact then that. You go your way I'll go mine."

"Wait.."

"Wait for what? I waited 6 years for you to not be a jerk. I'm finished waiting Puckerman you're not worth it. You never were, but I thank you for teaching me that valuable lesson."

"For Christ sake you're going to write me off for something I said and did when I was 10 years old?"

"Yeah I am, because that is exactly what you fucking did, isn't it!" she shut the door. "Now get out of my way, I'm not above running over your foot these days."

Puck jumped out of the way of her car as she sped out of the parking lot. Just now registering that the Rachel Berry that had been his best friend up until they were ten, was gone, maybe forever and it was partially his fault. The guilt of that was far wore then any slushie he had received over the last two weeks.

"I have to make this right," he muttered to himself. He hurried to his truck, skipping football practice for the first time since being put on the team Freshman year. Heading in the direction of the place he walked out of ten years ago never looking back.

Puck pulled up to the berry house and frowned. When had all the changes been made? The house looked so much better kept then it was 10 years ago. The paint, the landscaping…honestly it was just one more thing that he hadn't noticed over the time he stopped being Rachel's friend.

He parked at the curb, and made his way to the front porch. He rand the bell and stood back, he smiled at the renovated porch swing, knowing that Rachel's granddaddy had made it for her when they were 7. He also knew that it had been broken a few years later and put into the garage. It how sat freshly stained, lined with pillows.

"What are you doing here Puckerman." he looked back to see the door was opened and there was Rachel. There she was dressed in tight jeans that showed off all her curves with a soft gray sports bra. "Stop staring at me, I was in the middle of changing. What do you want?"

"Fuck, where did you get all those muscles?" he demanded. She was fucking ripped, her body was more in shape then his.

"The way one normally does, I work at it. Now what do you want I have a class in about 30 minutes."

"Right. I wasn't to say I'm sorry. I was wrong, I shouldn't have let what you said changed our friendship. It wasn't cool of me and I'm sorry."

"Fine apology excepted, but that doesn't change anything there isn't any room for you in my life."

"Come on Rachel."

"No, this isn't up for debate." she shook her head. "I'll see you in the halls." she pushed him out of the door frame and shut the door just short of his face.

"Rachel come on can't I get a second chance?" he called through the door. But he was ignored, he hung his head and headed off to the truck. He would just have to come up with something better, to make her see reason.

* * *

**Translations:**

malvavisco( **marshmellow) **

azúcar **(sugar)**

Oh usted es demasiado lindo! ¿Estás tratando de seducirme azúcar? Creo que por su propio bien debe caminar lejos, la mejor manera de evitar la quemadura. **{Oh you are too cute! Are you trying to seduce me sugar? I think for your own sake you should walk away, best way to avoid the burn.}**

Santana, esto será sólo está advirtiendo. Yo soy el fuego, baby, y será quemada. Ahórrese el dolor y jugar con las otras niñas de esta escuela, usted no está listo de mi clase de amor. **{Santana, this will be you're only warning. I'm fire baby, and you will be burned. Save yourself the heartache and play with the other little girls at this school, you're not ready from my kind of loving.}**

Oh, Dios mío, a la mierda la brujería! **{Oh my god, fuck witchcraft !}**

* * *

**Taylor's Notes**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**This story isn't written in stone and I haven't decided on who **

**Rachel will end up with yet. I haven't gotten to that yet. **

**She still too closed off. I'd love to hear your idea of **

**what should happen.**

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

POV: Rachel

TWO WEEKS LATER

She had spent the last two weeks avoiding Puckerman like the plague. He was still on her radar, one slip up and she would put him on top of her lest again. But right now she was focused on Karofsky. She has a special kind of justice for him and his homophobic tendencies.

She stood back at some AV students locker talking about the differences between saints row 2 and saints row 3 and how Shaundi was much hotter in game 2 then 3. AS she saw him open his locker and all the rainbow glitter come flying our covering him head to toe, taped inside was a note that simply stated. "I know." mortified he rips up the paper , slams the door shut and glares at everyone. "Whoever did this will pay!" he says as he runs to the bathroom to wash the glitter off. _Yeah good luck with that. _

She was still laughing when she walked into the girls locker room. She ignored the girls who tried to get her attention and just went about 'dressing out' for her PE class.

"Rae-Rae."

"Hey Brittany." she didn't turn to look at the girl she just finished putting her running shoes.

"So I was wondering you want to like go to the park with me after school?" she asked. "We can go just you and I, I mean if you want."

"Just the two of us huh?"

"Yeah, Santana and Quinn are working on some science project together. So I'm on my own today."

"Ok, " Rachel turned and smiled at her.

"Goody, can you give me a ride after school?"

"Sure I'll meet you in the parking lot at the end of 6th period, no cheer practice right?""

"Right." Brittany leaned in hugged Rachel and bounced out of the room.

Rachel smirked and shook her head closing her locker.

"Don't hurt her. She's special, she isn't like the rest of us." Santana said from where she stood to a scowling HBIC.

"I've no intention of hurting Brittany. Who could possibly hurt Brittany, that's like kicking a puppy." Rachel rolled her eyes and left the locker room.

She went over to where her gym class was stretching for their laps. Today they would be running a mile. She was in the last of her stretching routine , a quadriceps stretch when Puckerman walked over. Copying her stretch, the strain on his face made her smile.

"What is it now Puckerman?"

"Can't I stretch out to my friend?" he said nonchalant.

"Sure, but that doesn't explain why you're next to me." she said released the hold on her leg and hit the rubber track, leaving him in the dust. She finished her first two laps of the four and a half required for the mile, quickly most of the students hadn't even gotten on the track. She just pushed through it her mind somewhere else thinking about Cali and her friends that she missed. The five fighters that she became friends with and Hector's family where as close to family that she's had in a long time. She missed them.

She was running in deep though so she didn't realize that Coach Beiste was in the golf cart next to her trying to get her attention.

"Girlie, slow down for a second."

"Oh sorry coach, do you want me to stop?" she looked over at the woman.

"Do you need to, you've just done five miles with out a break, " she said with a grin. Rachel looked around most everyone was lining up to go into the locker room.

"No I'm ok I can finish this last lap." Rachel grinned and ran what was left of the lap. Coming to a stop in front of where the cheerios were finishing their last cheer.

"So you're pretty damn fast." Beiste said getting out of her cart and looking at the girl who wasn't even out of breath as she did her cool down stretches and checked her pulse, as she took slow breathing.

"Thanks." Rachel shot her a smile pulling her slightly wet tee shirt from hr body. "I like to run, I tend to lose myself to it, sorry about that coach."

Beiste watched as the girl pulled the shirt up to wipe her face. The defined abs that she saw there were impressive. "Listen I was just wondering if you'd be interested in joining the track team. I'm taking over it and try out will be tomorrow, I think you'd be great."

"I'm not sure I don't have a lot of spare time the only days I'm free are on Tuesdays, Thursdays and maybe Saturday."

"I haven't worked out the schedules, but that would work because I have football on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

Rachel looked around to see people watch her, she lowered her shirt and shrugged her arms. "I'll try out Coach, like I said I like to run and I'm competitive."

"Great see you tomorrow after school." the coach clapped her hands together hopped back into the golf cart and took off.

Rachel went into the locker room her wet shirt up and over her head as she headed to her locker. She grabbed a towel and her shower flip-flops and headed into the showers.

Fifteen minutes later she was redressed heading to her locker her last class was a free period and she usually just headed home, but she had to wait for Brittany. So she was walking past Mr. Schuester placing a sign up list on the bulletin board.

"Hola Sr. Schuester, ¿qué es eso?" she asked, when he looked at her with a confused look she pointed to the sign up list.

"Oh hello Rachel, I'm restarting the Glee club."

"Glee, as in show choir?" Rachel tried not to show how excited that made her.

"Yes, exactly." he smiled. "We're holding auditions on Friday right after school, you should sign up."

Rachel though about her schedule on Friday she had a vocal lesson at 4pm that day. "Do you think I could audition first? I have somewhere to be at 4 that day."

The Spanish teacher smiled at the little brunette. "I'm sure that would be fine."

"Great." she smiled up at him and then wrote her name down on the first slot. "I'll see you tomorrow. Do you have something specific in mind to sing, I have quite a bit in my wheelhouse."

"Anything that you'd like." he said once again smiling. "I'm glad to see you're excited about this."

"I am, this is going to be great." she smiled before telling him goodbye and then headed off in the other direction.

Rachel made it as far as the door to the building before two cheerios blocked her way. One look petrified. It was the girl from her Spanish class. "Can I help you?"

"C-c-coach Sue wants to see you." the other cheerio said.

"So I drop everything and do s she asks right?" Rachel rolled her eyes and push past them opening the door.

"Great now we'll be running suicides for a week." one of them cried. Rachel turned back around.

"Are you serious? She would punish you, over me ignoring her demands?" Rachel demanded hands on her hip, when they nodded and tossed her hands up disgusted.

She marched back into the school and made a beeline to the Slyvesters office. Ignoring Becky Jackson she through open the door.

"You sent for me?"

"Yes, Rachel Berry is it?" Sue said sitting up in her chair.

"Yes I don't appreciate being summoned, by your blood hounds."

"Noted." the coach made a note in her book and took off her glasses. "So it's come to my attention that you've been flying under my radar for quiet sometime now, how did that happen."

"What are you talking about. I was on everyone's radar for two years, I have the scars to prove that. What do you want Sylvester."

"Right to the point I like that, reminds me of a young Sue…"

"Coach?"

"Right..so as I was saying you've been overlooked for sometime. And I have decided to correct that." she pointed to the chair with a duffle bag. "Welcome to the cheerios."

Rachel blinked, looked around the room for the cameras. She laughed out loud. "Best prank ever, good for you Sue." she giggled and shook her head.

"Excuse me." Sue said with a raised brow and a narrowed eyes.

"Oh you're serious?" she laughed even harder. She motioned to her ripped tight fitting jeans and her Alf tee shirt. "Do I look like a cheerleader to you?"

"Not at the moment, but you will be."

"No….Just no." Rachel leaned against the wall to help her standing. "I'm not going to be a cheerio for you Sue. I like my life the way it is, I appreciate whatever this is, but no thank you." she shook her head and opened the door.

"No one tell me no, I'm Sue Sylvester."

"First time for everything." Rachel left the room still chuckling as she made her way to her car. She was still laughing 20 minutes later when Brittany opened the passenger seat. "Hey there Brittany, I have to run home to get Alura ."

"OK." Brittany clicked her seat belt into place and smiled at Rachel. "I like your car."

"Thanks me too.

* * *

Taylor's Notes

Thanks for reading  
Please review  
This story isn't written in stone and I haven't decided on who  
Rachel will end up with yet. I haven't gotten to that yet.

But i like what I'm hearing from my readers. I really am a PezBerry girl myself (wink)  
She still too closed off. I'd love to hear your idea of  
what should happen.

Thanks  
Taylor


	7. Chapter 7

**The Berry Wars : Chapter Seven**

* * *

**POV: Santana**

**At Fabray house**

"So are you going to tell me what's the deal with that new girl." Quinn asked as they worked on measuring the toxicity of silver-mercury amalgam fillings. Santana just wanted to get it over with she didn't want Brittany left alone with Rachel too long.

"There isn't a deal. I just thought it would be a good idea to leave her alone. I told you she wasn't going to take over the school. She isn't trying to take your boyfriend, or your spot on the cheerios. So nothing needed to be done."

"But why the change of heart that day? I mean we were both gun ho for it, and then you did a 180 in a matter of hours."

"Listen that girl could take us out in a permanent kind of way with a flick of her wrist. Don't you realize that?" Santana said seriously upset that they were still talking about it.

"You kidding right?"

"No I'm not. She has to be trained in martial arts, you've seen her abs. Girls are age are lucky to have a 4 or 6 pack. She has an 8 pack I know I've seen it up close. All I know is the girl's dangerous in different ways and you need to let her be Quinn. I mean seriously leave her be."

"Ok .. I'll leave her alone. But what about Brittany? Do you think she'll hurt her?" Quinn asked looking up from her notes.

"She said she wouldn't and I don't think she was lying about that." she said with a shrug. "Brittany, no. But you or I. I'm not so sure about."

"Well why would she hate us?" Quinn asked with a huff. "I get that I tired to slushie her and you manhandled her a little."

"Ah no, she had me face planted long before the manhandling happened." Santana blushed in her embarrassment she'd never been out maneuvered before.

Wwell maybe you're right we'll give the girl room. No point in poking the snake." Quinn sighed and went back to their project. The door bell rang about twenty minutes later.

"Quinny, you have a visitor." Judy called from the bottom of the stairs. "Bring Santana down too."

Santana raised her brow, normally if it was one of their friends they were just sent up the stairs. They headed down the stairs quickly and were surprised to see Coach Sue sitting at the table with Judy taking over coffee cups.

"Ladies."

"Coach Sue." they nodded to her.

"We have an issue girls." both the girls looking at one another in confusion. "I want that new girl on the cheerios."

"Ok coach." Santana frowned, Quinn just nodded.

"There's a problem she turned me down, I want you too to make her rethink her decision."

"Who turns down a spot on the cheerios?" Quinn scoffed.

"Apparently Rachel Berry."

Santana and Quinn laughed. "Coach I though you were talking about the new girl. Berry is a social outcast, you don't want her on the team. Come to think of it I haven't seen her this school year."

"Yes you have Q, the new girl and Rachel Berry are one and the same and I want her on my squad, and I'm making it your mission to make that happen. Brittany too, where is she?" Sue said looking around.

"With Rachel at the park." Santana sighed, holy fuck Rachel Freaking Berry had her scared like the animal sweaters she use to wear.

"Then B is on the ball, and you two need to catch up."

"Coach, Rachel doesn't exactly like us," Quinn muttered.

"Then you better fix it, I want her on the squad." she stood. "Thank you for the coffee Judy, have a nice day. Q, S I'll see you tomorrow."

They watched their coach leave looking at one anther with pained expression. "How in the hell did man hands change so much that none of realized it was her. School has been in session a month for Christ sake."

"I think the better question Quinn, is how is it she didn't just let us all have it for the last two years? We were horrible, terrible. The training that she has, the muscles that didn't happen overnight. She could have handed either one of us our ass on a platter, but she never did. Why?"

Quinn looked at her friend thinking it over. "That's a good question Santana. A very good question." she pursed her lips. "Well at least we know why she hates us. We spent 2 years making her life miserable." Quinn frowned and pulled out her phone.

**To Britt: Hey U! We miss u can we join u the park?**

**To Quinnie: Ah not really a good idea. (frown face)**

Quinn shot Santana a look and they both didn't like that answer. They grabbed their bags at the same time and headed to the car. "You don't think she'll brain wash Brittany do you?" Santana asked clicking her seatbelt.

"We've been best friends for over 10 years." Quinn said reversing out of her drive way. "Rachel can't make that magically disappear."

Santana nodded in agreement but she had her doubts of that, she'd been on the receiving end of Rachel hidden talent. The feeling of being the only thing in the world, so wrapped up that you weren't able to remember how to breathe, never mind that you had a life outside the swirl of those chocolate eyes.

"Do you think Coach will punish us if we fail?" she asked looking out the window, though she already knew the answer.

"Yes."

"This could be bad. I hope we don't get kicked off the squad over this." Santana looked over at Quinn who was now frowning and biting her own lip.

"Why wouldn't she want to be on the cheerios?" Quinn asked as if baffled by the absurdity of it.

"Not everyone wants to be a cheerleader."

"Everyone wants to be popular." Quinn countered.

"But Rachel is popular, " Santana said leaning her head back. "I mean no one messes with her, she has a following haven't you noticed? Puck has been following her around for weeks, two guys from the hockey team have asked her out like 6 times. The AV nerds, the band members, and that squeaky pale kid is always fawning over her clothes. Then there Britt, she loves her, and some of the baby cheerios have started to follow them around and sit at lunch with them."

"How have you noticed this and I haven't?" Quinn demanded stopping at the red light to glare at her.

"I…I've been keeping an eye on her," she racked her brain to come up with something quick. "You know to make sure Britt's ok."

Quinn smiled and pulled into the park parking lot. "Oh, well good thing that will come in handy."

* * *

~ }|{ ~

**Taylor's Notes**

Thanks for reading

**Please review**

This story isn't written in stone and I haven't decided on who

Rachel will end up with yet. I haven't gotten to that yet.

But i like what I'm hearing from my readers. I really am a

PezBerry girl myself (wink)She still too closed off. I'd love to hear

your idea of what should happen.

**Thanks**

**Taylor**

**~ }|{ ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Berry Wars Chapter Eight**

* * *

**POV: Rachel**

** }|{**

Rachel, Brittany and Alura were playing with the ducks when she felt the sensation of being watched. Nonchalant she shifted her position so that she was angled to see Brittany feeding the ducks, play with Alura at her feet and see who was coming up behind them. She let out a groan when she noticed the two cheerleaders heading her way.

She had known that taking Brittany to the park would be a mistake in the long run. Alura felt her tension because she quickly came to a standstill sitting protectively in front of Rachel. "It's ok girl." she said softly watching them approach.

Brittany turned to see what was going on and frowned. "I told them not to come." she said tossing the last pieces of the bread to the ducks. "Why can't they listen."

"Maybe they were just worried about you. I mean I'm the big bad." Rachel laughed and picked up Alura's leash. "Might as well get this over with."

"Hi guys, we decided to come and play too." Quinn said as they got closer.

"I said it wasn't a good idea."

"Can't leave you alone with Berry, Britt it's not safe."

Rachel wasn't able to hide the Cheshire-esque grin from her face. "So you've finally figured it out then." she grinned.

"Yeah, we did." Santana said unable to stop herself from slipping into her Snix attitude.

"Good for you, well then. I'll see you all in the halls. Brittany it was fun while it lasted." she grabbed the dogs leash and headed off towards her house.

"Rae-Rae! Wait!" she chased after her. "I don't care what they say you're my friend."

"No sweetie, we can't be friends. You need to popular, so that you can stay as sweet as you are. It's important, ok." she shook her head and started to jog.

"Damn it Rachel!" Brittany shouted, halting Rachel in shock. "I knew ok. I knew you were Rachel Freaking Berry when we met in the park over the summer."

"Brittany?" Santana asked coming up behind her, sensing she was upset.

"Shut up San! " she said shooting her a dirty look . Then turning to plead with the little brunette. "Rachel I knew, I didn't care then and I don't care now. I'm sick of pretending that I don't know what we did to you." the blonde took a step towards her. Frowning when Rachel pulled away, taking two steps back.

"I'm sick of not being your friend. We were all stupid, you're a good person and an amazing friend and we all lost out on that, but I'm not letting you walk out of my life again."

"No, I'm sorry Brittany. I'm just here to finish school, then Lima and everyone in it will just be a faded jaded memory in my rearview mirror. None of you deserve more then that. I shouldn't have mislead you to think that we could be friends, because we can't."

"Why?" Brittany demanded stepping closer, mindful of the low growl coming from the boxer.

"Because you don't fit in, there isn't room for you, any of you. You all just go about your lives, leave me out of it. " she turned to look at Santana and Quinn.

"But I'll not be bullied not anymore, what you've seen since the school year started is just the tip of the iceberg of what I'm capable. Don't push me, OK?" she turned to Brittany pulled her into a hug. "You're going to be ok. Santana and Quinn will take care of you, they're your friends they have been for years. That means something Brittany."

Rachel pried herself out of Brittany's hold, ignoring the girls crying as she ran. She glanced back to see that Santana and Quinn were holding her back from chasing after her. It broke her heart to see it, but in the long run she was doing what was best for all of them.

* * *

**POV: Santana**

**The next day**

** }|{**

Santana looked over at Brittany who's eyes were still puffy from crying all night. That alone made her want to track down Rachel and let her have it. But she didn't not only because hello she wasn't going to be able to kick Rachel's ass, and two they deserved it. They deserved whatever the tiny brunette threw at them. They had made her existence beyond miserable. She herself had hurled at least 15 slushies at the girl over the course of two years.

Rachel walked past them all, the crowd parting for her with little no effort. She never looked at anyone, she was really blocking them all out. She didn't know that the girl had it in her. Puck was trying to talk to her, two hockey players were trailing her , but she ignored them all.

There was an small explosion to the left of the Santana and she noticed that Karofsky was covered for the 6th time this week in glitter. It was the only thing that cracked Rachel's façade, she let out a small grin and kept walking. She walked into her Spanish class and sat in Santana's former seat again.

Santana sat down next to Rachel. "Hey." she said softly. Rachel never acknowledge her. "Ok don't talk to me, I deserve that. But please don't cut Brittany off, she didn't do anything to you, She didn't stop it and maybe she pretended it didn't happen. But that wasn't as id she did something to hurt you directly, that she tried to hurt to you."

Santana looked at the Brunette to see that she was completely ignoring her, her eyes were like slightly glazed over as if she was somewhere else. "Listen I get it ok!" she shouted her frustration taking over. "Don't talk to me, or Quinn, or Puck or anyone else in Lima, but don't do this to Britt, it's killing her!"

"Santana, please calm down and sit in your seat." The Spanish teacher said from the front of the room. Santana was shocked to notice that the class had already begun. She nodded and sat back down.

All throughout the class Rachel sat looking forward writing never looking down at her paper as she took notes. It was disturbing. At the end of the class she held back to try to talk to Rachel again, and she over heard her talking to their teacher.

"I can't wait until Friday." she told the teacher who grinned and watched her leave.

"What the Fuck?" she whispered shooting the teacher a dirty look and then following Rachel out of the room. She bumped into that creepy fro dude who was stalking behind Rachel recoding her ass as she walked. Without thinking about it she snatched his phone out of his hands and tossed it to the ground and stepped on it.

" Stop being a creeper, weirdo." she pushed him into a locker and caught Rachel's raised brow as she looked at her. Santana shrugged her shoulder and slid in-between Brittany and Quinn at their lockers.

Rachel turned and headed back down the hall, shoving Puck into a bunch of jocks as they passed them, Apparently Berry doesn't like to be touched, and that included Puck trying to take her backpack.

"Come on Rachel! Just fucking forgive me, goddamn it." he shouted down the hall as she left him on the ground. The hall went deadly silent, as she slowly turned back around and walked to Puck.

"Forgive you? Forgive you for what exactly Puckerman? There are so very many infractions in the code of friendships that you've shit on over the years. Shall I roll the fuck over, and says yes spank me again I LIKE IT?" she screamed at him.

"Wanky." all three of the unholy trinity whispered.

"I don't think so Puckerman, you're a PUNK a fucking LIMA FUCKING LOSER PUNK and you aren't worth my time. I would've saved myself all the irritation if I had know that years ago. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, or you'll regret it." she turned with the grace a ballet dancer and left the hall without a second look back.

* * *

**POV: Quinn**

**Lunch**

**~ }|{ ~**

Quinn watched from her seat in the lunch room as person after person tried to sit next to Rachel, for her only to shake her head and then watch them leave with a frown. It was like her table was some coveted shit like the jock and Cheerio table. She didn't like it not one bit. She ran this school Not Rachel freaking Berry.

For the first time Quinn was worried, Sue wasn't happy with their lack of progress, the brunette was going to cost her captain title for sure. She had publicly humiliated McKinley number one bachelor. She rebuffed Brittany's friendship offer. She refused Sue's demand that she be on the cheer squad.

What was the deal, what did Rachel want? She had to have a weakness and when she found it she would use it against her. She wasn't going to let that bitch take over her school. She was Quinn Freaking Fabray what could she do to her?

Narrowing her eyes she headed over to Rachel's table. Clearly ignoring when Rachel shook her head, her clearly stating she wasn't happy about her sitting here. "What do you want Lucy?"

"That should have clued me in on who you were when you said that the first time." Quinn admitted with a frown.

"Yeah it should have, what do you want."

"Coach wants you on the Cheerios, I've been asked to personally invite you." Quinn said with a smirk.

"I already told her no. I'm not interested. Now go back over to your table, you're making it difficult to digest my food." Rachel said pointing her fork at the blonde as repulsion tainted her tone.

"Excuse me?" Quinn was aghast at the girls words.

"Your fake sweet, everyone loves me because I'm perfect and never do anything wrong act is making me sick Lucy, so get moving." she shot back pushing her salad away as she looked through her iphone, clearly bored with the conversation.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that." Quinn demanded her eyes narrowing.

"Someone who knows all your darkest secrets and has nothing to loose Lucy Caboose." Rachel leaned back and smirked at her.

"You wouldn't dare!" Quinn shouted at her.

"Are you sure about that _cupcake_?" Rachel chuckled at the frightened look on the HBIC's face. "Now get lost, before I remember that I don't care enough , and expose you for the fraud that you are."

Quinn almost tripped in her haste to leave the table. Rachel's laughter was heard all through out the cafeteria. She finished her lunch and tossed it in the trash, and she headed out of the now almost silent room.

* * *

~ }|{ ~

**Taylor's Notes**

Thanks for reading

This story isn't written in stone and I haven't decided on who

Rachel will end up with yet. I haven't gotten to that yet.

But i like what I'm hearing from my readers. Honestly you guys are great and I keep getting inspired to write more and more. I'm a few chapters ahead…so I know what coming….but I still love to hear what you're thinking !

**Please review**

**Thanks**

**Taylor**

**~ }|{ ~**


	9. Chapter 9

The Berry Wars :Chapter 9

* * *

**Hey Guys I need your help I'm working on a future chapter and need to know what type of music Rachel should sing for her Glee Audition! Head over to my profile and vote the POLL is on the top**

**Thanks **

**~Taylor ~**

**}|{**

* * *

POV: Becky Jackson

Track Tryouts

Becky stayed hidden as Coach Sue requested to watch the track tryouts. She didn't know why it was important. But then she wasn't aware of all Coach Sue's plots and plans. She just did as she was told to. She liked doing it and it was fun being sneaky.

"Becky, what are you doing here?" Rachel said from where she was perched on the fence.

"I'm spying. What the hell are you doing up there?" the girl demanded.

"Watching you spy silly." Rachel chucked and jumped down to crouch next the trash can. "Funny Berry, real funny."

"A girl tries. Listen, you're spying for Sylvester right? Never mind I know you can't answer that." she smirked at the girl." This trash can stinks, come sit on the bench I'll tell them that I'm your ride home, and then you can spy in plain sight, that's even more crafty."

"I like the way you think Berry." they made their way to the benches sitting with a few other people who would be trying out. "Ok coach I'm here, Becky needed a ride home you don't mind if she sits in right?"

"No, Hi Becky." Coach Beiste looked over at Rachel and grinned. "Glad you could make it kid."

"No biggie." Rachel started to stretch out limbering up. "Serious Puckerman I can smell your Axe from here. What are you doing?" she demanded not turning around.

"I'm trying out for track." he said shrugging his shoulders

"You only run when dogs chase you." she shot back. She turned around and moaned. "Seriously what are you all doing here?" she demanded.

"Wow, this is the best turn we've ever had." Coach looked at the crowd. Several members of the Cheerios, including the two captains, the football teams, the swim team, the nerd heard, and some other people that Rachel didn't recognize.

"Jacob you have asthma so bad that you can't go 10 feet without an inhaler, have since 2nd grade." she crossed her arms. "Fabray. Lopez and Pierce you're coach won't let you be on any other teams."

"We have special permission." Quinn was quick to hand over a piece of paper to Beiste.

"This is bullshit." Rachel tossed up her hands. "Coach I don't know if I can do this." Rachel started to back up.

"What's wrong Pumpkin." the coach asked with concern in her eyes.

"I just, I was ok with this when it was just running, you know. But all these people, it's crowded."

"Don't worry they won't be able to keep up." she winked at Rachel and pulled her into a half hug. "Ok Is everyone stretched out?" they all nodded. "Ok we're going to run some drills and see where your all at."

She looked at Rachel "Would you mind going first, then helping me keep track of everyone?"

"Okay." she said reluctantly started to go through all the drills that were set up. When she was finished she took the water bottle that Becky handed her with a smile and a thank you.

"We don't have to like beat her to be on the team right?" a little baby cheerio demanded with a bewildered look in Rachel's direction.

"I doubt if anyone could beat her." Santana muttered. "She just poll faulted like a boss. I don't think I can get off the ground"

"No one will be poll vaulting I just had it there is case anyone had previous experience." Beiste couldn't stop her smile. "All right who's next?"

Two hours later Rachel handed over the clipboard to the coach and headed to the locker room. "Hey Berry, can you stay for a minute?"

"Sure Coach." Rachel sat next to Becky. "Hey do you really need a ride home I can drop you off on my way home."

"OK, I was going to call my mom, but I'm just two streets over if you don't mind." Becky pushed her glasses further up on her nose.

"No problem." Rachel grinned pulled her hair out of her ponytail, and drank from her water bottle. She laughed as two people carried Jacob off the field .

"What an idiot." Becky whispered to Rachel.

"McKinley is full of them." Rachel agreed. She pulled her cotton shirt off over her head and wiped the sweat off her arms and stomach.

"Hey Rachel," the tall football quarterback came to loom over her. "I was wondering if you wanted to like go out on Friday with me. You know like dinner and a movie?"

"Hello Finn, I'm sorry I have plans on Friday. And before you say anything else I think I should just let you know that I'm not playing hard to get. I don't have time for dating anyone, and I don't want to string you along. You're a nice guy, and I hear that you're girlfriend Quinn is really something, so maybe you know." Rachel shrugged. "You should ask her, instead."

The boy shuffled his feet, blushed several shades of red and fled. "Told!" Becky hollered laughing.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. Quinn is HBIC, beautiful, and perfect for him, why is he chasing after me?" Rachel rolled her eyes and laid on the bench with her head in Becky lap. Becky ran her hair through the brunettes hair.

"Because you're special Rachel, people were just to stupid to notice it before." Becky said softly. "Now you're even on Coach Sue's radar."

"I don't want to be."

"Too late for that." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Rachel, thank you for staying. Listen I understand that you have a full plate with school, and all the classes that your taking for dance, piano and what not. But I'd like to ask you to be our track captain. Your numbers are the best, the most physically conditioned, and you know what you're doing."

"I'm honored. Is it ok if I think about it tonight? See if I can adjust my schedule to fit it in? I am auditioning for Glee Club on Friday and that might also be something that I have to find time to juggle." Rachel sighed sitting up." It's a lot to take on Coach, and I'm honored really I am, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to take on that amount of responsibility for my peers."

"I get it, and I appreciate that you realize what it means, that it isn't something that you're willing to jump into without thinking about it. I know about the Glee club, Will and I have lunch together. Take all the time you need, just let me know either way your on the team."

"Thanks Coach, I'll go home and think it over and tell you in the morning ok?"

"Sounds great, see you then. Have a good night ladies." Beiste left the field and off to her office. Rachel and Becky were quick to follow her head and head off in the other direction.

They rounded the corner to see Karofsky, Azimo and a hockey player had Brittany and a baby cheerio corned near the boys locker room.

"Leave us alone, we don't like you." Brittany said trying to push past them she was blocking them from the baby cheerio that had clearly already been roughed up as her shirt was ripped and her lip was bloodied.

"What's going on here?" Rachel demanded standing in front of Becky once the boys turned their attention on them.

"Oh look it's another retard and the school's ice queen." Azimo laughed.

"Hey! Rachel's cool." the hockey player called out giving the girl a smirk.

Rachel looked at the boys in front of her. "Becky, I want you to stay behind me ok?" Rachel didn't turn to make sure Becky was listening, though she was. " Brittany are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, a little shook up but ok." Brittany called out.

"OK." Rachel leveled the boys with her glare. "You apologize to them and Becky, and I'll let you walk away with only a warning."

"We're not afraid of you Bitch."

"Wrong answer." She said softly, then leapt into action. Becky would swear she never saw Rachel move. Once minute they were side by side and then she was standing over all three of the boys, who were all bleeding crying on the ground. "Now tell them you're sorry, or you really be sorry."

"You broke my nose you bitch!" Azimo shouted.

"Yes I did in a blink of an eye motherfucker! You never saw me move, what do you think I could do if I really put my mind to it." the three boys paled, the hockey player actually wet himself. "Now say you're sorry."

All three of them said they were sorry quickly stumbling to get to their feet. Rachel kicked them to get them moving. "If I ever catch you looking at them, I'll finish what I started." she promised them they all ran off bleeding all over the place.

"Ok lets get you cleaned up." Rachel picked up that frightened cheerio into her arms and carried her into the locker room. Brittany and Becky following after her talking back and fourth between them.

"Thank you Rachel, they could.."

"No worries, Brittany had it under control, she wasn't going to let anything happen to you." Rachel smiled up at the bubbly cheerleader , proud of her. "Did they touch you other then to rip your clothes?"

"They were going to but Brittany stopped them, and they well you know the rest."

"Do you want us to report it, we probably should. I don't think they'll be stupid to try something like this again. But…"

"No I just want to forget that it happened, if that's ok."

"Your decision." Rachel brushed a red lock of hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind the girls ear. "I don't know your name." Rachel said with a smile.

"Katie Jacobs, I'm a freshman." the tiny red haired girl said, "Thank you again, for everything." her green eyes watered a little and Rachel pulled her back into her arms for a hug.

"No worries." Rachel smiled then looked up when she heard Santana and Quinn come into the room. "You two, where have you been? Brittany and Katie were attacked. It's your job to take care of your teammates."

"What happened Britt are you ok?" Santana demanded coming to a stop in font of Brittany pulling her into his arms.

"Rae-Rae saved us." Brittany smiled sadly. "They would have hurt us San, they called me and Becky stupid and they had Katie cornered when I found them."

"Who was it? I'll take care of it." Quinn said pulling out her phone.

"Rachel broke their noses Fabray, I don't think there's anything that you could do." Becky sneered.

"Who was it?"

"Azimo, Karofsky and Donaldson from the hockey team." Becky said as she picked up Rachel's bag. "Come on Berry, your work here is done."

"Katie do you have a way home?" Rachel asked pulling out of the girls arms.

"Yeah I only live a few streets over, I'm going to walk." she said sigh and she bit her lip getting off Rachel's lap.

"Go get what you need I'll give you a ride." Rachel said going to her own locker.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok thanks Rachel, I appreciate it." Katie smiled and headed over to her locker grabbing her things.

Rachel took one last look at Brittany. "What you did, standing up for Katie, that was a really good and decent things Brittany, I'm very proud of you." She smiled one last time and then she led the way holding open the door for Becky and Katie.


	10. Chapter 10

The Berry Wars

Chapter Ten

* * *

**~ Taylor Request~**

**Hey Guys I need your help I'm working on a future chapter and need to know what type of music Rachel should sing for her Glee Audition! Head over to my profile and vote the POLL is on the top**

**Thanks **

**~Taylor ~**

**}|{**

* * *

**~ POV: Rachel ~**

**********}|{**

Rachel dropped off the girls at there homes making sure that they were inside before she pulled away from the curb. She cranked up her music up signing along with the lyrics.

"Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her. Remember all the things that you and I did first .You got me, got me like this." she laughed loving the catchy hook. She smirked at the guy in the car next to her who was clearly amused at her mobile improv concert.

When the light changed she shot his a wave and headed off to the market to she was out of coffee and bread. So she would have to stop and get a few items. She swung into her parking spot and unplugged her iphone from the old radio leaving the music playing as she shopped singing along with. Ignoring the people around her .

"You can't stop looking me, staring at me Be what I be, you can't stop looking at me So get up out my face, You can't stop clickin at me Writin' 'bout me, tweeting 'bout me, I can't stop, it's what I gon' be, My swagger's in check'"

Lost to the music she danced down the aisle as she sang adding thing into her carrying basket. She headed to check out and was shocked to see her birth mother standing in front of her. She rolled her eyes and pretended not to recognize her.

"Hey mom, can I get this cereal?" Rachel looked up and rolled her eyes as her younger half brother came up from behind her. _Wow can this day get any worse!_

"Sure honey." Shelby said distracted as she looked through her bag. Rachel watched out the corner of her eye as Blaine noticed her, grinned happily to see her.

"Rach!" he shouted and bounced over to pull her into a hug,

"Hey Blaine, good to see you." she smiled. "How've you been?"

"Good, good." he smiled. "We just got back into town. Mom took a position at Carmel High."

"That's great." Rachel placed her item on the register's moving conveyer belt.

"Yeah we'll be living in Lima, Mom is going to commuter to Carmel but we're super excited." he said happily. Rachel found herself caught up in his excitement. Blaine was a sweet kid, he always had been. It wasn't his fault that their mother was a piece of work, who liked to walk in and out of Rachel's life on whatever whim of the week she was in.

"So you'll be going to McKinley then?" Rachel said, purposely ignoring Shelby's presences.

"I start next week." he said looking between his mother who was listening and watching everything that was going on and then to Rachel who refused to break eye contact with him.

"Good, I'll see you in the halls, maybe we can do lunch." Rachel smiled again as her phone began to ring. "Oh I have to take this, I'll see you around Blaine."

"Oh Rach," he gave her a quick hug and they left. Rachel sighed loudly relived.

"Hello?"

"'Chel chica! Voy por una visita de Hector y tengo competencia en Bluffton. Sería genial para estar con ustedes? Estamos traer Benita también."

"Hello to you to Raul!" she chuckled. "Hold on once second I'm checking out at the grocery store." she placed the phone down giving the cashier her full attention. "Sorry about that."

"No worries, did you find everything ok?" the girl asked.

"Yes thank you." Rachel smiled as she rand her 10 items up.

"Ok that'll be $37.52." Rachel smiled and ran her card through the scanner plug in her pin and grabbed her bags.

"Thanks! Have a great day, Carrie." she picked up her phone again as she walked out the store. "OK Sorry about that, of course you guys can stay with me. When are you guys arriving?"

"We'll be there on Friday, the event is on Saturday, you think I can convince you to tag along?"

"And catch you in action? You bet you can." Rachel smirked and loaded the groceries into trunk of her car. "How long can you stay?"

"I don't know, you want me to stay huh, to spend more time with you?" he said softly.

"I love how your English gets better with every word." she mocked him as she got into the car.

"I think it's sexy when you talk to me in Spanish, so I try to get you to do it as often as possible." he said honestly, and Rachel was able to hear the guys giving him shit over it, in the background.

"Oh ya veo, y voy a ser sólo ustedes tres, muchacho amante?" she teased him as she turned the car on.

"Si." he whispered.

"Ok, what time are you getting in on Friday, I've got a few things to take care of after class, but I can meet you after."

"We should be there around noon."

"Perfect, I'll go home on my lunch and let you guys in the house and you can get all settled in."

"Sounds good. I'll see you Friday 'Chel."

"Bye Raul, give my love to Hector and Benita."

"What am I chopped liver?"

"Bye Raul." Chucking she hung up the phone and pulled out if the parking spot and drove to her house. She pulled into the drive way and ignored the boy on the porch as she grabbed the groceries.

"Really you're going to pretend I'm not right here?" he demanded. Pulling two of the bags out of her arms.

"What do you want, this is borderline stalking you know that right." she muttered letting herself into the house, turning off the alarm. Alura barked and wiggled her way over to Rachel . "How's mommas good girl." she leaned down and rubbed the dog with both her arms.

"You won't talk to me what else does that leave me?" he said. "You guys remodeled the whole house?" he said taking in the kitchen.

"Its been 6 years Puckerman."

"Will you stop calling me that!" he snapped.

"It's your name." she said unloading the canvas bags.

"But you always call me Noah." he said picking up some of the items and putting them in the fridge.

"That was a long time ago, things change." she shrugged her shoulders. "Thank you for helping with the groceries.

"You're welcome. Can we please talk about this. I'm an ass and I should be flayed alive, but I miss my best friend."

"I don't need any friends Puckerman. I don't have time for them either. I'm sorry that you think I'm being unreasonable. But I'm not going to take on a friendship that has proven won't last when I only have two years left in Lima."

"Can you at least stop ignoring me?" he finally admitted defeat.

"If you stop following me around like a stalker I'll stop ignoring you." Rachel promised.

"It's a start." he admitted. "Too soon for a hug?"

"Too soon." she shook her head no, and leaned back against the counter happy for the weight of Alura on her legs.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, In the halls." she didn't look up again, and a few moments later she heard the side door open and close behind him. "Come on girl lets go get ready for class."

* * *

**~ POV: Rachel ~  
**

**Friday**

******}|{**

Rachel headed to the front office at 11:55 to check herself out of school, She figured that she would be able to be back in school by the end of lunch. But as a precaution she figured she would check herself out and check back in when she came back. The joys of emancipation.

"Good day Ms. Heggler ." Rachel smiled at the woman. "I have to check out. I have to run home and I'm not sure if I'll be back in time before the lunch bell rings?"

"Do you have…oh Rachel I'm sorry right go head sign yourself out." the sweet woman pointed to the sign out sheet. "See you when you get back."

"Thank you." Rachel quickly left the school and drove the 10 minute drive to her house. She smiled as Hector was just helping Benita into the front porch swing. She looked around to see if she could find Raul. But she heard excited barking in the back yard and she assured her happy puppy was playing with the new comer. "Some guard dog." she giggled as she got out of the car.

"Hola! Muy contento de verte. ¿Cómo fue el viaje?" she jogged over to them. Leaning down to hug Benita.

"Muy contento de ver que las niñas, estamos bien. buena gracias por recibirnos." the woman said kissing Rachel's cheeks.

"Rachel are you trying to kill Raul?" Hector laughed. He gave her outfit a look over, shaking his head. Rachel was dressed in a short black pleated skirt that ended about 2 inches below her ass matched with a Jem baby tee that left a three inch gap of abs on display. Her hair was up in high pigtails.

Rachel just grinned and winked at him and pulled him into a hug, "Come on lets get you inside." she unlocked the door. " I have two guest rooms upstairs. One is set up with a queen size bed that one Benita's and the other one has two double beds, you and Raul can share that one. "

"I appreciate this Rachel." Hector smiles. "It's great to see you. Momma and Raul were all 'we have to visit Rachel', so I'm really glad."

"You missed me too it's ok to say so Hector." Rachel smiled and opened the door . "I'll be right back." she walked though the house and opened the back door,

"Raúl está corrompiendo mi perro guardián." she yelled out to Raul who was laying on the ground being licked to death.

"Dios mío ¿Estás tratando de matarme mujer? Llevabas que en público" he asked picking her up and hugging her as he spun her.

"Yes I wore this to school. What's the big deal?" she asked laying her head on his chest. "It's good to see you."

"I'd visit more often if I knew I would get this type of welcome." he whispered.

"Stop that." she wiggled to be set back down. "Behave." she said as she went back into the house. "Have you guys had lunch? I have something in the crock pot if you haven't."

"'Chel you cook too?" he said sitting heavily onto the barstool.

"Why wouldn't I?" she laughed. Smiling at Benita as she walked in. "Benita ¿tienes hambre? Tiré esta receta de arrozespañoles juntos, si usted es ".

"Gracias, si" she sat at the table.

"'Chel how can I help?" Raul asked getting to his feet.

"Can you get the drinks?" Rachel quickly grabbed four bowls and filled them. She grabbed some of the fresh bread that she made yesterday and cut it placing it on the table.

They all sat and had a quick lunch. Updating one another of what had been happening since they had seen one another. Rachel mentioned about her audition later today and Raul begged her to take to school with him, so that he could go to support her. She finally gave in when he refused to take no for an answer. "We'll just tell them you're shadowing me as community service or something." she muttered as she parked her car into the parking lot.

"Why do I have to be on community service." Raul muttered. "I happen to be a B student."

"I know,"

"Wait how do you know? Shit no one knows that!" he cringed. "My badassness is all gone, some little girl broke me down to nada."

"I'll keep your secret I only know because Benita told me." She promised getting out of the car. "Se comportan o no habrá mucho que pagar"

"'Chel I'm on my best behavior." he promised. They walked into the building together and Rachel headed right to the front office. She regretted it the MINUTE she walked in because there was Shelby FUCKING Cochran in all her judgmental glory.

"Rachel, you'll just missed the bell." the secretary said smiling. "Just sign in and I'll give you a pass." she smiled at Rachel then looked between Rachel and Shelby her frown increasing.

"¿Estás bien? Parece que quiere golpear a alguien." Raul asked crowding in closer to Rachel noticing the tension.

"Estoy bien, sólo que no importa mucho para esa mujer es todo." she said quickly to him taking the pass from the kind woman. "Thank you."

"Rachel please tell me that isn't your boyfriend, and I can't believe you fathers let you leave the house looking like that!"

"How lovely to see you again Shelby, I see nothing has changed since the last time we spoke, still a judgmental bitch. What I wear and who I date is none of your concern, you lost that right 16 years ago." she defiantly intertwined her fingers with Raul and leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"How dare you!"

"No how dare you!" Rachel tugged a clueless Raul to the door way, she smiled at Blaine. "It was so nice to see you _Blaine_."

"You too Rachel." he was hiding his smile behind the stack of papers that he had in his hand. No one told off Shelby quite like Rachel did, it was his favorite thing to watch.

Rachel left the office and allowed Raul to pull her over to a bank of lockers. "Are you ok 'Chel?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine I just really hate her. I'm sorry about that kiss, she's just so frustrating."

He chuckled. "I've been waiting for that kiss for three months I don't care how I got it."

Rachel laughed and leaned in on him. "Thanks for being there, I don't know what I would've said or done had you not been."

"Anytime. What class are you going to bore me with."

"Chemistry first and then PE, then I have a free period and we can just hang out until my audition."

"Lead the way." he took her bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Do we need to stop at your locker to get your books?"

"Yeah, the last bell for lunch is going to ring in a few minutes. The hall is going to be packed."

"I'm sure we'll manage." he smiled at her and winked, holding out his arm to lead her down the hall.

"Oh my prince charming," she teased, as they walked arm and arm to Rachel's locker. They reached her locker just as the bell rang and she tugged on her bag so that she could load it full of books. He tugged back laughing when she tried to pry it back. Rachel started to curse under breath, but was smiling her face turned away and looking into the locker as they played tug-of-war.

"Hey give her, her bag she doesn't like anyone to touch her stuff." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine I can handle myself." she said not looking away from Raul who was looking at the blonde staring at them, with cold eyes and her hands on her hips.

"It's ok Berry I'll take care of this." the blonde stated. "Listen I don't know who you are, you must be new. But Rachel is off limits no one talks to her, touches her with out prior approval, got it?"

Raul blinked slowly and looked at Rachel for guidance, but Rachel was blushing as she hid her laugh.

"Quinn, really its ok." Rachel said.

"We got a problem here?"

"Vete a la mierda mi vida" Rachel rolled her eyes, slamming the locker shut, so hard it bounced back open. "Santana, Quinn mind your own business. I'm fine I don't need a bunch of cheerleaders to protect me."

"Hey what's going on? Rachel is this guy bothering you." Puck stopped looking at the guy holding Rachel's bag. "Hand it over Punk."

Raul wasn't able to hold back, he leaned in and kissed Rachel quickly shocking them all. "oh 'Chel todos son tan protector del pequeño boxeador, como si yo nunca te hará daño. Es tan dulce. Creo que sólo me hace amar aún más"

"Raul serio ¿realmente tiene que besarme delante de todos?" Rachel said snatching the bag out of his arms and putting the books into and then tossing it back at him. She slammed her locker shut again and turned to see that EVERYONE in the damn hall way was looking at her.

"So you _do_ know him then?" Puck demanded.

"Of course she does, I'm her boyfriend." Raul said with a wink before Rachel narrowed her eyes at him dug her fingernails into his hand and pulled him to her next class.

"Really, Raul why did you tell them that?"

"Huh? You told that woman…I was." he stopped confused. "I though we were telling people we were a couple."

"No just her, she was pissing me off."

"Oh. Lo siento, no he entendido bien." he said with a frown.

"It's all right the damage is done." Rachel laughed. "Did you see their faces? Priceless."

* * *

}|{

_**Translations:**_

chica! Voy por una visita de Hector y tengo competencia en Bluffton. Sería genial para estar con ustedes? Estamos traer Benita también.**{Girl ! I'm coming for a visit Hector and I have competition in Bluffton. Would it be cool to stay with you? We're bring Benita too.}**

Oh ya veo, y voy a ser sólo ustedes tres, muchacho amante**?{Oh I see, and will it just be the three of you, lover boy?}**

Hola! Muy contento de verte. ¿Cómo fue el viaje?**{Hello! So happy to see you. How was the drive?}**

Muy contento de ver que las niñas, estamos bien. buena gracias por recibirnos.**{ So happy to see you girl, we are fine. good you so much for having us. }**

Raúl está corrompiendo mi perro guardián. **{Raul you're corrupting my guard dog.}**

Dios mío ¿Estás tratando de matarme mujer? Llevabas que en público

**{my God Are you trying to kill me woman? You wore that out in public}**

"Benita ¿tienes hambre? Tiré esta receta de arroz españoles juntos, si usted es ".**{Benita are you hungry? I threw this Spanish ****rice**** recipe together if you are."]**

se comportan o no habrá mucho que pagar **{behave, or there will be hell to pay}**

¿Estás bien? Parece que quiere golpear a alguien.{**Are you ok? You look like you want to punch someone.}**

Estoy bien, sólo que no importa mucho para esa mujer es todo.**{I'm fine I just do not much care for that woman is all.}**

Vete a la mierda mi vida (**fuck my life)**

oh 'Chel todos son tan protector del pequeño boxeador, como si yo nunca te hará daño. Es tan dulce. Creo que sólo me hace amar aún más**.(oh 'Chel they're all so protective of the little fighter, as if i would ever hurt you. It's so sweet. I think that just makes me love you even more.)**

Raul serio ¿realmente tiene que besarme delante de todos? **(Raul seriously did you really have to just kiss me in front of everyone?)**

Oh. Lo siento, no he entendido bien **{Oh. I'm sorry I misunderstood}**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Berry Wars **

**Chapter Eleven**

POV: Santana

Santana took the seat in the opposite corner from where Rachael and her 'friend'.

"Is that guy a gangster?" Quinn demanded looking at them from the corner of her eyes. "Is Rachel even safe right now?"

"I don't know if he's part of a gang, stop being so judgmental. I don't think he's going to hurt Rachel, one because Rachel can take care of herself. Two look at the way he looks at her."

Santana, hid her own smile. Here was this big, all tatted up guy and he was smiling, hanging on every word the girl had to say. She was jealous, so very jealous. She had never had anyone look at her that way. She was only 16 so she had limited time to get that.

But here was Rachel Freaking Berry, who no one in Lima had ever given her the time of day, getting what Santana wanted. And to make it worse when people in Lima, finally started to notice her, she just closed herself off from them and then this guy shows up.

"Ms. Berry, who is that?" their Chemistry teacher asked, when she walked into the room.

"Mrs. Gutierrez Este es mi amigo Raúl, que es parte de un programa de rehabilitación para los jóvenes, que se me sombras. No quiero hacer de esto una gran cosa, espero que no te importe. Yo como que le tutoría."

The older Spanish woman looked at Rachel with a radiant smile. "Tengo el honor de decir que soy tu maestro. Usted es una joven encantadora. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que has pasado sigues dar"

Santana frowned looking over at the guy who was pinching Rachel under the table and Rachel was giggling "Thank you Mrs. Gutierrez."

"What did she just say?" Quinn demanded.

Santana was baffled. "She just lied and told our teacher that her boyfriend was part of some community service rehab and she's tutoring him. And not only did our teacher fall for it, but she admires Rachel for her strength." Santana looked over at Rachel one more time as she was saying something that had the guy grinning and taking out a paper and writing as the teacher spoke as Rachel leaned on his whispering to him. "When did Rachel Berry become such a BAMF?"

"BAMF?" Quinn asked raising a brow.

"Seriously how are we even friends." Santana laughed out loud.

"Miss Lopez would you like to share with the rest of the class?" the teacher demanded. Santana blushed and shook her head, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Rachel and Raul were mocking her. "Then remain quiet."

"Actually I can share." Quinn hissed at Santana as she stood. "You see I was just wondering when Rachel turned into such a BAMF and then Quinn was all like what's a BAMF, and I thought it was funny."

Quinn was purple in embarrassment, Rachel was hiding her face in Raul's chest her shoulder shaking with her laughter. His eyes were watching Santana with mirth but calculation as her ran his hand up and down the tiny brunettes back.

"And why don't you share with the rest of the class what a BAMF was it? Yes please enlighten us all what it is."

Rachel's boyfriend was watching her challenging her, Santana knew it… daring her to have the balls to tell the teacher…she didn't know why she rose to the bait…but she did, she wasn't a punk. "BAMF, means Bad Ass Mother Fucker."

"Santana Lopez detention!"

"But I only answered your question." she said innocently sitting down with a smirk.

The Chemistry teacher rolled her eyes. "A warning this time, don't interrupt my class again Ms. Lopez."

Santana looked over at Quinn who was scowling at her through her embracement. Dude was still watching her like a hawk and she didn't like it. "Cholo! Stop starrin at me." she shot out at him.

"With 'Chel here is no reason to look anywhere else, nina triste." he said pulling Rachel further into his lap showing even more of her beautifully toned skin as the skirt rose a few inches. Santana swallowed hard. "Parece que eres el que tiene el problema de partida, mantén los ojos de mi muchacha, Lopez"

"Raul, stop that. You promised." Rachel said pushing him away, her face a combination of being angry and disappointment. "You don't really want to upset me do you?"

"No, sorry 'Chel." he gave one final look over the Santana and then went back to his paper that he was writing on.

"What the hell was that." Quinn demanded, as the bell rang for their class ended. Santana just shoved her book into her bag as Raul passed behind them placing a paper onto her desk.

"This is as close as you'll ever get to the real thing." he whispered close to her ear , before Rachel tugged him out of the room.

Santana picked up the piece of paper and lost her breath it was a perfectly drawn picture of Rachel in the outfit she was currently in. It the picture Rachel was walking away but looking over her should with a sexy grin her eyes alight with mischief. The ruffle of her skirt caught in some mystical wind that lifted the skirt enough to see lace panties and a small tattoo "Raul' on the bottom of her ass cheek.

"He drew that in class?" Quinn demanded, trying to take it out of Santana's hands. She snagged it out of her reach and folded it and put it into her book.

"Apparently."

"It was pretty damn good considering it was done in pencil in under an hour." Quinn said. "You think she has his name tattooed on her?"

_Better not!_ Wait what? Santana shook her head and shrugged her shoulders and followed Quinn to their next class. PE…oh god PE with Rachel freaking Berry and her boy toy.

Santana went about it as quick as possible to change into her practice cheer uniform, not willing for a repeat of the other day. She walked out to where Coach Sue was talking loudly to Coach Beiste.

"I want Berry on the Cheerios."

"Well I want her on Track, and she's already agreed to be my captain. You're too little to late."

"Do you have any idea who you're messing with" Coach Sue demanded.

"The crazy cheer coach, yeah I have a clue. Berry is on Track, end of story." Santana shook her head, sure Rachel was great… but to fight over her seemed ridiculous.

From her spot on the bleachers Santana was able to watch Rachel enter the gym. They were inside because of the rain. So it was tight quarters and everyone was just standing around. _What the fuck is she wearing! _She muttered to herself. The shorts like totally nonexistent and the tight McKinley high track shirt. Too tight and four inches too short. Fuck where had she been hiding those tits?

Rachel made her way over to her coach. "Coach I don't think the uniform is going to work for me."

"Indecent exposure." Coach called out, pointing a finger at Rachel. "For crying out loud are those even real Berry."

"I would never augment my body coach, it's my temple. The woman in my family are all well endowed." she said appalled by the idea. 'Coach Beiste if it's ok I'll have my uniform personally modified,"

"Sounds good pumpkin." Beiste looked over her. "I had no idea, what you're actual size was, I'm sorry about that…. you hide it pretty well."

"It makes life easier. Raul! Stop it." she slapped at his hands as he tried to put his hoodie over her.

"'Chel!" he shook his head just gave up in trying to cover her up.

"Come Raul if you can keep up I'll let you steal a kiss." she mocked him and took off running the outside walls of the gym.

It all fairness it was hilarious to watch . The guy was clearly in shape, he was ripped, lean and tone, But Rachel was like Speedy Gonzales. They ran for 27 minutes straight and then Rachel looked back and took pity on him and slowed down letting him catch up.

Santana watched all this as she stood on second level of the pyramid. It annoyed her that she wasn't the only one watching them. Puck and Finn were screwing up their basketball game, because their eyes were not on the ball, not at all.. Brittany was pouting and screwing up on the floor moves, too intent on the out come of Rachel's race.

Sue was getting pissed because they were all screwing up even little Katie Jacobs who was going to take over Quinn HBIC when they graduated was off her game. "Ladies take five and get back here with you heads out of your asses."

**}|{ POV : Rachel }|{**

She felt Raul's arms close around her and she giggled.

"You let me win 'Chel." he kissed her softly on the lips. "What am I to think about that?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It means that I took pity on your slow ass!" she laughed then squeaked when he lifted her and tossed her over his shoulder. "Put me down Raul." she said trying to be firm, but ruined it with a giggle.

"No way you've insulted my manhood." he said as he headed over to the wrestling mats, with plans of tossing her on them. He slapped her ass in reprimand preparing to toss her.

It was clearly a mistake because instead she wrapped her legs around him, shifted her weight and he face planted into the mats, and had his arm locked between her legs, as she sat on him. Giggling.

"'Chele! Vete a la mierda no es justo que con su mierda de mí! " he complained the wind clearly knocked out of him. "It's a good thing you're so cute or I'd kick your fine ass."

"You'd have to catch it first. And you haven't been able to in 3 months!" she laughed sprung off him like a spring board and danced around him.

"Come on Papi, Hit me with your best shot." she taunted him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You're asking for it 'Chel." he back flipped off the mat.

"Show off." she teased.

"Fine I pin you I take you out to dinner tonight." he shot back. Hopping back and fourth on his feet in his fighting stance.

"Ok if I pin you I get to dress you for you for your competition." she said as they circled one another

"As long as you don't put me in some preppy shit, its cool." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh Papi, ¿me ¿Te gusta eso?" Rachel husked at him.

"No playing dirty, 'Chel!" he warned.

"No fun. " she pouted. "Ok." she smirked and lunged at him, and when he braced and lowered down to brace for the impact she flew over him laughing somersaulting over him and pushing her hands on his ass squeezing it.

"Chel!" he stumbled forward in shock, but caught his balance. "Listen ninja, that was a foul."

Rachel cackled and danced around the mat. "I got you good, admit it."

**Translations:**

Este es mi amigo Raúl, que es parte de un programa de rehabilitación para los jóvenes, que se me sombras. No quiero hacer de esto una gran cosa, espero que no te importe. Yo como que le tutoría.**{This is my friend Raul, he is part of a rehabilitation program for youth, he will be shadowing me. I don't want to make this a big deal, I hope you don't mind. I kind of tutoring him.}**

Tengo el honor de decir que soy tu maestro. Usted es una joven encantadora. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que has pasado sigues dar..{**I am honored to call myself your teacher. You are a lovely young woman. Considering all that you've been through you continue to give..}**

Parece que eres el que tiene el problema de partida, mantén los ojos de mi muchacha, Lopez.** {Looks like you're the one with the starting problem, keep your eyes off my girl, Lopez.}**

Vete a la mierda no es justo que con su mierda Ninja de mí! **{Fuck no fair you using your Ninja shit on me!)**

Oh Papi, ¿me ¿Te gusta eso? **{Oh Daddy, would i do you like that?}**

**}|{ ~Taylor's Notes~ }|{**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**This story isn't written in stone and I haven't decided on who **

**Rachel will end up with yet. I haven't gotten to that yet. **

**She still too closed off. I'd love to hear your idea of **

**what should happen.**

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

**}|{**

**The Berry Wars Chapter Eleven**

7


	12. Chapter 12

**The Berry Wars **

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

**Taylor's Notes  
**

_**Another poll is up on the profile...please head over and vote for who is Rachel's HEA!**_

I want to say I'm sorry now for all the lyrics! It is a MUST have for this chapter.

I hope you agree and like it. Also thanks for all that voted for the type of music to use

...I went Old School, so most of you probably won't even know the song...

but damn I have a LOT of memories involving it! (Wink...Blush)

**~ Taylor ~**

**PS: Someone asked if i had a particular person in mind when writing Raul (my version is a littel more 'hard', build like a boxer and tatted up...but he's just as pretty (Smile) ...and i do I added the picture to my tumblr if you want to check it out...the link in on my profile page**

* * *

**~ POV: Santana ~**

Santana watched as Rachel and her boyfriend laughed and tried to tackle one another all over the wrestling mats that were set up. Rachel nearly had him pinned with a dirty attack when she had knocked him to the ground, but the guy was pure muscle and he finally pinned her about four minutes before the class was over. His laughter could be heard through the gym.

"I won fair and square 'Chel!" he stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah, yeah I know." she swatted at his hands. "Fine you can take me to dinner." she rolled her eyes, but ruined it with a grin. "That was fun. Reminds me of Cali."

"You should come home, we miss you." he said pulling her into a hug. "It just isn't the same without you."

"My place is here, for now. But I promise I'll be there this summer for sure." she smiled up at him before she laid her head on his chest. "It doesn't hurt to be there, not like here." she said softly.

Santana had only been able to hear their conversation because she was like six feet away and being a total creeper. She was disgusted with herself. Thank god she had being Sue's spy to fall back on when and if questioned at a later time.

"I can't wait to hear your audition." He said as she grinned at him. "I mean here you've been telling me that you have this amazing voice and that your more then your body….I just have to hear for myself."

"You'll see. But no autographs, please." she grinned. "The Glee club auditions are being held in the auditorium, want to help me with my Chemistry homework during my free period?"

The guy just grinned at her and told her that he would be waiting out here for her, shaking his head as he watched her leave. "Ella va a ser la muerte de mí. La misma muerte."

Santana frowned what the fuck was Glee club? She shot the 'boyfriend' a look and headed off to the locker room. She cornered a few freshman cheerios when no one was looking. "What do you know about Glee club?"

"Ah nothing much, we overheard Brittany and Rachel talking about it early this week at lunch. Rachel is trying out after school and Brittany was planning on tagging along, but well I'm not sure anymore if that'll happen." the girl shot a look over Santana's shoulder and she followed the look to see Brittany watching Rachel get undressed with a sad wistful pining look.

"Listen thanks for the information."

"Do you think it would be ok with Coach if we auditioned? She was ok with Track." Katie Jacobs looked up at her with hopeful green eyes,

"Can you guys even sing?"

"Maybe." Katie countered.

"Let me talk to Coach, I'll tell you know, be right back." Santana took off and knocked on the coaches door.

"Lopez? How can I help you?" she asked looking up from her notebook.

"It's Berry Coach. We haven't had any luck getting her to join the Cheerios and I would like to try something else but that will require your permission."

"I'm waiting."

'Well you see it appears that she'll be auditioning for the Glee club, a few of the cheerios …myself and a few others could infiltrate the club and try to reason with her. Worse case scenario we could keep an eye on the Glee club like we are with the track team, for you."

"I like the way that you think. Do it, take a few cheerios not just you, Q and B. I don't want anyone to think we're up to anything. You can sing right? I mean I can't have it be known that you auditioned and were turned away."

"Yes coach." Sue wrote a quick note providing her permission for them to audition, and handed it to Santana.

"Good, dismissed." Sue waved her out of her office as she leaned back in her chair with a smile.

Santana shut the door with a chuckle and grinned as she made her way back to the freshmen. "We're in …you guys skip your last period we have to get a song rehearsed in a matter of an hour."

"This is so exciting!"

Santana rolled her eyes as she made her way to Q and B. She waited until Rachel left the locker room. "We're auditioning for the Glee club, Sue wants us to. Before you get upset Q, we have to get Berry onboard with the cheerios or Sue is going to kill us, or worse kick us off the squad."

"Fine." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Good meet me in the gym in about 20 minutes, we have to rehearse our song."

"What?" Quinn groaned.

"What, it'll be fun." Brittany smiled for the first time that week, since Rachel told her they couldn't be friends.

"We're doing it if it will make Britt's happy! Never mind that Sue demanded it."

Quinn rolled her eyes and nodded annoyed and shut her locker. "Well lead the way, then."

* * *

When Rachel stood on stage clearly she was the only one that wanted to be the first to audition. She smiled at them and nodded to the piano player and band.

As the music started out it wasn't a song that Santana, herself was familiar with at all, but it would be burnt into her memory forever. The band, drums the piano and some other instruments began to strum.

Never mind when Rachel started to talk the beginning lyrics softly as she rolled her body to the music, it was literally the most sensuous thing she'd in a high school setting.

_**See baby you're my little secret,**_

_**If you don't tell, I won't tell,**_

_**And that's how we gotta keep it.**_

Santana wasn't able to stop her staring. Then Rachel opened her mouth and it was like velvety silk as the words seduced the audience.

**Did anybody see you coming to my house last night?**

**When I got your message on my beeper,**

**That you wanna do everything I like,**

**Alright, alright.**

Rachel slide slightly down the piano, so close to the ground that her mini non existent skirt touched the stage floor, then her body slowly rolling back up her arm caressing first her calf and then all the way up to hip.

**I like being in the same room as you and your girlfriend.**

**The fact that she don't know,**

**That really turns me on.**

**She'll never guess in a million years,**

**That we've got this thing going on.**

Staring right at Finn as she sang the words, winking at him. Then turning to Puck smirking at him as she ran her hands over her body. Both boys were muttering under their breath. Finn was muttering his "Mailman." mantra.

_**You're my little secret,**_

_**And that's how we should keep it.**_

_**It's on everybody's mind, about you and I,**_

_**They think so, but they don't really know.**_

_**Or wanna know that,**_

_**You're my little secret,**_

_**And that's how we should keep it.**_

_**We should never let 'em know,**_

_**Never let it show.**_

_**If you know, like I know,**_

_**We should never let it go.**_

She swayed to the front of the stage, hips swinging locking eyes on Raul who, Santana could tell was mesmerized, and she couldn't fucking blame him. She sang to him with pure lust in her voice, eyes that made so many dirty promises . The boy was in over his head, fuck they all were. _Breathe!_ she reminded herself.

_**If anybody knew that it was you and your house,**_

_**That I was creepin' to all the time,**_

_**I'd probably still do it,**_

_**'Cause I find it hard to keep you off of my mind.**_

The tiny brunette licked her lips and ruffled her skirt a little. Before running the front of one shoe over the back of her leg. Why something that simple had Santana's mouth watering, and her skin breaking out she couldn't tell you. But she was going to die in this room full of people, and there was nothing that she could do about it. _Breathe!_ she reminded herself, again.

_**I like being in the same room as you and your girlfriend.**_

_**The fact that she don't know,**_

_**That really turns me on.**_

_**She'll never guess in a million years,**_

_**That we've got this thing going on.**_

Rachel locked eyes with someone in the front row, it looked to be a few baby cheerios who squirmed under her attention, as she sang to them her hips rocking to the sensual beat, her hands tangling in her hair as she smirked as she sang the lyrics.

_**You're my little secret,**_

_**And that's how we should keep it.**_

_**It's on everybody's mind, about you and I,**_

_**They think so, but they don't really know.**_

_**Or wanna know that,**_

_**You're my little secret,**_

_**And that's how we should keep it.**_

_**We should never let 'em know,**_

_**Never let it show.**_

_**If you know, like I know,**_

_**We should never let it go.**_

Her eyes now locked on the Unholy Trinity and Santana wasn't able to control her breathe ring. the girl was like sex on a stick and she knew it. She knew that she had everyone in that room panting for her. Santana just wanted to hop off her seat onto the stage throw the girl over her shoulder and run away with her. Keep her hidden from the rest of the room, have her way with her...like over and over..._oh god...STOP thinking like that! ...oh god she coming closer to the end of the stage.  
_

_**Everybody cheats,**_

_**But you gotta know how, you gotta know when,**_

_**You gotta know why my infatuation with you,**_

_**Is taking me on an emotional high.**_

_**I'm caught all up in this love affair baby,**_

_**Speculation will bring us stares.**_

_**All my friends are asking me about it,**_

_**Still the truth I can't reveal.**_

The last of the verse was sung with her sitting at the edge of the stage staring at everyone in the room for a few minutes meeting their eyes and owning their souls. Including the Spanish teacher, which freaked Santana out a little bit.

_**As long as I'm right here,**_

_**You ain't never gonna be by yourself.**_

_**'Cause the love that we share,**_

_**It stays on my mind,**_

_**You're always gonna be a little secret of mine.**_

She winked, blew them a kiss and hopped off the stage, as everyone leapt to their feet clapping as they stood transfixed.

She had the voice of an angel...a very sexy siren-esque angel, how had none of them know this Rachel Berry? How had they spent two years slushing her, without knowing her?

Raul pulled her into his arms and he was praising her for her amazing-ness and all she could think was, _that should be me!_

_Oh god, I'm falling for Rachel Freaking Berry. Rachel secret ninja, who wants nothing to do with me, Berry. _Santana's face showed her epiphany on it, clearly when Quinn dropped the Chem notes she had been clutching for the last 3 minutes and put her hands on her arm.

"Are you ok? Are you having another attack?"

"No, no I'm fine." Santana closed her eyes and forced her breathing to even out. _God damn it, don't let it be Rachel. Please god don't let this happen, I've been through enough. Don't let me fall in love with the hobbit._ she begged to herself. She watched as Rachel took her seat next to her 'boyfriend' in the front row. There heads close together speaking softly to one another.

"Ok who's next?" the Spanish teacher finally managed to squeeze and squeak out.

"We'd like to audition next." Santana said standing quickly. "We didn't know about the audition until today, so we threw this together. We'd like to audition together."

"That's great. You have permission from Coach Sylvester right?" he asked as they took their place on stage.

"Yes." Santana smiled looking over at Rachel who for the first time seemed to notice that they were there. She was glaring at them, rolling her eyes and then speaking dramatically with her hands in the air to the 'boyfriend'.

Santana stared at Rachel as the beginning of the song started and she belted out the first lines of the song.

_**Never win first place, I don't support the team**_

_**I can't take direction, and my socks are never**_

_**clean**_

_**Teachers dated me, my parents hated me**_

_**I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'**_

_**right**_

_**Everyday I fight a war against the mirror**_

_**I can't take the person starin' back at me**_

_**I'm a hazard to myself**_

Quinn took center stage and with emotion in her eyes sang the words

_**Don't let me get me**_

_**I'm my own worst enemy**_

_**Its bad when you annoy yourself**_

_**So irritating**_

_**Don't wanna be my friend no more**_

_**I wanna be somebody else**_

_**I**__** wanna be somebody else, yeah**_

Brittany sashayed to the front of the stage and sang with a grin

_**LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,**_

_**All you have to change is everything you are."**_

_**Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears**_

_**She's so pretty, that just ain't me**_

Katie Jacobs skipped to the front of the stage her eyes looking into the nothingness of the lights, her heart on her sleeve as she sang her lines.

_**Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe**_

_**somethin**_

_**A day in the life of someone else?**_

_**Cuz I'm a hazard to myself**_

Santana, Quinn and Brittany joined middle stage and sang together, holding one another's hands.

_**Don't let me get me**_

_**I'm my own worst enemy**_

_**Its bad when you annoy yourself**_

_**So irritating**_

_**Don't wanna be my friend no more**_

_**I wanna be somebody else**_

_Then all the baby cheerios sang together_

_**Don't let me get me**_

_**I'm my own worst enemy**_

_**Its bad when you annoy yourself**_

_**So irritating**_

_**Don't wanna be my friend no more**_

_**I wanna be somebody else**_

_Then all grouped together and sang the last words, holding onto one another as they belted out the next lines._

_**Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe**_

_**somethin**_

_**A day in the life of someone else?**_

_**Don't let me get me**_

_**Don't let me get me**_

_**I'm my own worst enemy**_

_**Its bad when you annoy yourself**_

_**So irritating**_

_**Don't wanna be my friend no more**_

_**I wanna be somebody else**_

Santana was out of breath but she was smiling at the sound of the clapping and she looked over to her friends and they were all smiling too. It was really great this feeling.

"Thank you girls, you were great." the Spanish teacher announced with a grin. Santana snuck a glance at Rachel and was relieved to see the surprised, but happy look on Rachel's face as she stood and clapped for them.

_It's a start. _She told herself as she pulled Quinn and Brittany into her arms. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Rachel was walking out of the auditorium with her boyfriend, she hid her frown as they walked off the stage and took their seats. But she wasn't paying attention to the rest of the auditions her mind was on Rachel and what she needed to leave early for.

* * *

POV: Rachel

}|{

Rachel led the way out to her car, she allowed Raul to carry her books and didn't give him too hard of a time when he placed his arm around her shoulders.

She was talking to him over the greatness of the cheerios performance when they rounded the corner and noticed Karofsky standing next to her car. He looked miserable and his shoulders were drooped. Rachel let out a pent up breath this wasn't the best time for this confrontation and she really didn't want Raul to be privy to the altercation if there was one.

"Hey, déjame manejar esto bien? Sólo recuerda que pase lo que pase puedo manejarlo bien? "

* * *

**~ Translations ~**

Ella va a ser la muerte de mí. La misma muerte.{**she is going to be the death of me. The very death }**

"Hey, déjame manejar esto bien? Sólo recuerda que pase lo que pase puedo manejarlo bien? " **{ ****"****Hey, let me handle this ok? Just remember that whatever happens I can handle it ok?****"****}**

**}|{ ~Taylor's Notes~ }|{**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**This story isn't written in stone and I haven't decided on who **

**Rachel will end up with yet. I haven't gotten to that yet. **

**She still too closed off. I'd love to hear your idea of **

**what should happen.**

**Thanks **

**Taylor**

**}|{**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Berry Wars **

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

**POV: Rachel**

**}|{**

Raul nodded, stayed where he was and watched her as she approached Karofsky.

"Rachel," the bulky football player looked up at her a grim determination on his face. "I don't want any trouble."

"I'm relieved to hear that, medical bills would be expensive for your parents." she said with a small smile.

"You've a good point." he admitted with a grin. "Listen that whole thing with the baby cheerio and Brittany, it wasn't my idea, but it was wrong. I should've stopped it."

"Yes you should have." Rachel agreed with a nod as she watched him.

"I know it's you, " Rachel raised a brow at him. "I mean setting up the locker to spray me with glitter." she didn't deny it. "I get why you're doing it. I deserve it." he looked up at Raul. " You're the only one that is smart enough to pull it off and fearless enough to take me on."

"I'm not fearless, that isn't smart and is highly dangerous." Rachel said tilting her head blocking out the sun from her face. "I know what you could do to me, but commonsense was overrode by my sense of morality, and I took a chance." she said honestly.

"You're pretty damn quick." he admitted with a chuckle. "And you think before you act. That's dangerous for someone one like me who only knows brute strength. "

"True, so where does this leave us Dave?" Rachel finally asked with a cautious tone.

"Hopefully not enemies. I see you for what you are, you know my deepest secret. One that I'm not ready to come out with. We're at a crossroads. I was hoping for a truce."

"A truce?" she pursed her lips and thought it over. "You'll leave Kurt alone? Bullying someone because they're what you can only wish you were, isn't okay."

"I'll leave Kurt alone, I'm going to but a stop to my bullying all together and I'm going to see what I can do with the rest of the guys that I hang out with. "

"That's a start. I'll stop rigging your locker, but if you fall back into old behaviors the glitter isn't anything compared to what I'll resort to, do we understand one another?"

Dave nodded his face grim. "I really am sorry about.."

"Katie, her name is Katie." she said with a raised brow.

"Right, Katie I'm sorry about that, Az went too far with her."

"What happened, why did he go after her?"

Dave flushed and tried to look away, flinching when Rachel placed a light hand on his arm. "She was defending you."

"Was she now." Rachel frowned now feeling more guilty about the entire situation. "What happened exactly?"

"Az was talking trash, after he asked her out and she said she wasn't interested. Then he like over heard that she was trying out for track to get closer to you and he started in about how you were a ice queen and the other derogatory things we use to say to you over the last 2 years."

"Ah, well that explains things a little. " Rachel frowned looking around the parking lot to see that there was now a crowd coming out of the practice fields watching them. "Listen, you've got your truce. But I'll be watching okay?"

"Sounds fair." he nodded. He looked over at Raul. "You treat her right, though she can take care of herself, there are a lot of us now that would defend her, now." the bulky football player said as he walked past them.

Raul nodded and headed over to the passenger seat letting himself in. Rachel shook her head, nodded to Karofsky and then slipped into the car herself. "You ok?"

"Yeah, weirder out, but ok." she laughed and lowered the top of the convertible. She plugged in her ipod, set it to music blasted out of the speakers.

"_Early in the morning, risin' to the street. Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet. Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong. Got to find a reason why my money's all gone. I got a dalmation, and I can still get high. I can play the guitar like a mother fucking riot." _Rachel and Raul grinned as they sang the lyrics.

"What do I have to do to get you to marry me." he laughed as they headed in the direction of the house.

Rachel laughed. "I'm not the marrying kind."

* * *

Rachel laughed as they made there way into Breadsticks. Rachel had insisted that Hector and Benita join them and Raul cried foul play. But she and won in the end, as if there would be any doubt.

They were seated pretty quickly and Rachel sat in the booth across from Benita and Hector Raul snuck in beside her with a grin.

"Welcome to Breadstick, my name is Katie, I'll be your server tonight. Shall I tell you about our specials?"

"Hey Katie, you sounded great during your audition today." Rachel smiled at the little red head. Setting her menu down. "I'll have a raspberry tea please."

"Thank you Rachel, you were amazing. I'd no idea that you sang, never mind that you sounded that _amazing_**.**" she blushed "And for the rest of you?"

Rachel hid a grin as the others gave her their orders especially when Hector gave her a knowing look. "So people just kind of fall all over themselves for you, huh?"

"Oh be quiet, she's a freshman and she's sweet." Rachel blushed and looked over the menu.

"You should see them." Raul laughed outright. "Telling me to stay away from her, and that's she's off limits unless permission is given, and.."

"So…the competition what time is it?" Rachel interrupted him, clearly mortified at the direction of the conversation was going.

"Noon." Raul said with a frown.

"So then we'll need to leave here no later then ten, that will give us enough time to drive and check in." she said with a smile as she looked over her menu again.

* * *

POV: Quinn

Quinn smiled over at Finn as they were seated in a booth. "I'm so glad that you asked me to join you for dinner tonight." she said sweetly.

"Yeah, well you're my girlfriend." he grinned at her over the menu.

Quinn rolled her eyes behind her menu, _how romantic...I asked you to dinner because I'm obligated to because I'm your boyfriend._ She looked up in time to hear a familiar laugh, she wasn't the only one either. Finn turned to locate the sound and there she was. Tucked into a booth with the gangster and what had to be his older brother and their mother.

She didn't know why but it bothered her that Rachel was so open with this obvious miscreant , but was so closed off with the rest of them. She watched them laugh, and smile at one another and she found herself grinding her teeth together.

"What does she see in that guy." she said apparently out loud because Finn whipped around to look at her.

"I don't know, he looks like a thug." he said looking back over his menu. Quinn silently agreed but instead looked over her menu.

"Hi welcome to Breadsticks my name is Katie, I'll be your server, what can I get you to drink?" the little red head smiled at Quinn.

"I'll have a diet coke." she said flashing a rare genuine to the girl on her squad.

"I'll have a Dr. pepper." Finn looked up and grinned, as he gave her a once over. "Oh hey Katie, I forgot that you worked here."

"Hi Finn." she looks at Quinn who is rolling her eyes and chuckled. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

Quinn wasn't able to hide her irritation with Finn, she wasn't in the mood to pretend that his behavior was ok. "Seriously? Finn?"

"What?" he said confused.

"You've been tackled one too many times." she said rolling her eyes seeing Santana walking in with Brittany she stood up. "We're over. Don't call me ever again."

"Wait Quinn! You're breaking up with me?"

Quinn rolled her eyes not being able to believe that he was that stupid. She whipped back around. "Yes that is what I said. We're over, I am breaking up with you." she said slowly so that he would get it. She turned back around making eye contact with Rachel who was frowning over at them. _Great fabulous, Berry caught that._

She made her way past Rachel on her way to her best friends. "Quinn are you okay?"

"Yes fine thank you for asking." she muttered with a polite smile to the people at her table. "I'll see you later." she said hastily and took off meeting up with Santana and Brittany just as they slid into their booth.

* * *

POV: Santana

"Quinny!" Brittany grinned already biting into a bread stick.

"Thought you were on a date with Gigantor. " Santana said looking over to where Finn was talking to himself at the mostly empty booth.

"Yeah, well we broke up." Quinn muttered.

"Well you're better off, Britt's and I've been telling you that for like forever." Santana snapped her fingers and two more baskets of bread sticks were placed on the table.

"He would have helped me be a shoe in for Prom Queen." the blonde muttered with a sigh.

"You'll still be prom queen, Q." Santana promised with a grin. "Even if I have to beat people to 'Vote for Quinn' and shit you'll be prom queen."

"I really do have the best friends." Quinn laughed and leaned her head on Santana's shoulder. "You know Berry is here, right?"

"Where?" Santana asked looking around the room she spotted 'the boyfriend' right away. "She looks like she's been taken hostage," Santana muttered. "Who is that with them?"

"I'm guessing his family." Brittany said with a frown. "I don't like it."

"Don't like what Britt?" Quinn asked sipping her water.

"Who is he? Where did he come from? Where are Rachel's dads? Why are they all acting like they're one big happy family?"

Santana looked at Brittany, then Quinn and frowned herself along with them. "That's a damn fine question."

"Questions." Quinn corrected.

"Seriously? Not right now Q," Santana pushed Quinn out of the booth and then climbed out herself.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some answers. Sue is on our ass and I'm sick of getting chewed out."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Quinn whispered. "It might make her mad."

"I'm Santana Lopez I do whats I wants when I wants." she marched over to the booth, realizing it's a bit too late to become aware that she clearly hadn't thought this out as she didn't even know what she was going to say,. "Berry, good to see you."

"Santana," Rachel looks over the rim of her glass at her. Santana notices right away that 'the boyfriend' is clearly annoyed that their dinner is being interrupted.

Santana looked at the four of them realizing that she was being ridiculous interrupting their dinner. "I…ah just wanted to see if you were busy this weekend, the three of us were gonna hang out and Britt wanted you to come over." _lie lieeeeee liarrrrrrrr!_

"She's busy." 'the boyfriend' muttered laying his arm around the back of booth and playing with a few strands of Rachel's hair.

"Raúl, te enseñó mejor que eso!" the woman in the booth across from them muttered and he blushed.

"I do already have plans Santana, but I don't think spending time together would be beneficial for any party involved." she placed the glass on the table. "Santana this is my friend Hector, his mother Benita and you know Raul."

"Benita, Hector this is Santana Lopez, McKinley Highs co-captain cheerleader."

"Cheerleader huh?" Hector smiled. Looking at the two teenagers across from him. "You should come to the competition tomorrow, you can never have to many cheerleaders. Both Raul and I are competing"

"I'm sure Santana's is far too busy for that." Rachel said with a narrowed look at Hector.

"What time is it, I can move some things around." Santana said with a grin, knowing that she was pissing off 'gangster pants' and Berry at the same time.

"It starts at noon." Hector grinned. "Mamá, ¿tienes un volante? " and soon Benita was pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Santana. "So we'll see you at noon?"

"Count on it, I'll bring some friends." she grinned. Shot a look at Rachel would looked like she wanted to set someone on fire. "So looks like we'll get to hang out after all Berry, can't wait."

"Super fun." Rachel said sarcastically as Santana turned to leave.

* * *

Santana chuckled and headed over to her table. Sitting in the padded booth heavily.

"Are you ok?"

"I just poked a dragon, I'm lucky to be alive." she muttered sipping her diet coke.

"That bad huh?" Quinn chuckled.

"No not really she was stuck in the booth, and she really doesn't breath actual fire so I'm going to calk it up to the fates." Santana placed the flyer on the table. "Clear your schedules ladies we have a private event to cheer for."

"What about Coach?"

"We're getting closer to Rachel, 'the boyfriend' is one of the fighters." she pointed to his name. "Sue will be understanding, plus she canceled this weekend's practice."

"OK, " Quinn looked down at her plate. "We've got to figure out away to get Berry on the squad."

"Lets all go back to my place, we can plan all night and then take off to the competition from there." Brittany smiled. "We haven't had a sleep over in a long time. I miss them."

"Brittany you're a genius." Santana smirked and turned her greedy eyes on Katie came to get there order. "Katie! What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Ah I work the late shift tomorrow, why?" she asked wondering if she was in trouble.

"Good ok contact a few of the JV squad and meet me at my house at 11 tomorrow."

"Okay," she smiled and took their order then headed back to the kitchen. Santana watched her go, thinking she was entirely too happy to be told to drop everything at the last minute.

"What's the deal with her?" she said looking at Brittany and Quinn. Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"She likes Rachel," Brittany dipped her breadstick in her water. _why?_ then bit it. "She was listening to your conversation with Rachel's table. I bet she's glad she's going to have an excuse to show up and run into Rachel."

"That conniving bitch." Santana narrowed her eyes, Quinn was chuckling.

"Hello Kettle, meet pot." Quinn laughed. "She's on Sue's radar for reason," she sipped her diet soda. "What do you care if she's happy to do what you want."

"Because I do the manipulating at McKinley." Santana leaned back in her seat.

"You forgot Rachel." Brittany pointed out. "She's manipulating all of us, there isn't one damn thing we can do about it." she sighed and leaned back. "and we like it."

* * *

_**Translations:**_

{Raúl, te enseñó mejor que eso!}**Raul, I taught you better than that!**

Mamá, ¿tienes un volante? **{ Mom, do you have a flyer?)**

* * *

**}|{ ~Taylor's Notes~ }|{**

Thanks for reading

Please review

This story isn't written in stone and I haven't decided on who

Rachel will end up with yet.

**_But I've a poll on my profile…let me know what you think?_**

**_Also there is a picture of Raul on my tumblr which you can find a link on my profile_**

I haven't gotten to that yet.

She still too closed off. I'd love to hear your idea of

what should happen.

Thanks

Taylor

**}|{**


End file.
